


Kiss And Make-Up

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sex, Smut, i just need an excuse for jihoon to get dicked down and the only thing i thought of was incubus, some of them just dont realize it yet, take it or leave it, the incubus part isnt as relevant as it may seem to be, they accidentally turned jihoon into an incubus apparently, they love hoon thats it basically, they're just dumb asf, they're stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: "wait, what the fuck?"seungcheol muttered what everyone had in mind.jihoon gazed at them, pupils glowing red as he crossed his legs, his red tail wrapping around his exposed thigh,and it doesthingsto the others."like what you see?"oreveryone decided it was a good idea to summon an incubus.they fuck up, and jihoon was basically turned into one instead.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone
Comments: 34
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

the boys were trashing around the living room of their shared mansion, some of them were scattered on the floor, and some of them on the couch. living with twelve other people has pros and cons, more cons than pros, but they decide to stay in one big house anyways just because they don't think it's possible for them to survive without each other (cute, i know). 

but jihoon is really starting to regret buying a house with them.

he scratches his head in annoyance as he walked over the bodies laying on the floor like as if it was a bed, it's like they don't have enough money to buy ten more couches.

"you guys do realize that there are about twenty bedrooms in this house, right?"

he huffs in annoyance as he tries to squeeze in the couch.

"jihoon, there's no more space."

"then get off."

"what's in it for me?"

jihoon finally looks at soonyoung with a frown.

"i will sit on your lap if you don't get off."

"okay, i won't get off."

"i'm heav-"

before he could finish his sentence, a pair of hands grabbed his waist, pulling him down, and he finds himself laying on the floor.

"what-"

jihoon relishes the familiar scent as a pair of arms circle around him to capture him in a back hug.

"mingyu!"

he wiggles around, trying to get out of the taller's grasp but giving out after five minutes due to no avail.

after thirty minutes of everyone playing games on their phones, soonyoung randomly sat up.

"hey, what if we summon an incubus?" 

"a what."

"an incubus."

"soonyoung, we get it, you're horny but tha's too far"

"what is an incubus?"

"sex demon, basically."

the once quiet living room was suddenly noisy as fuck again, and jihoon is so close to shoving a knife in his ears.

"okay, but what's so bad about summoning a sex demon?"

"maybe because a sex demon is still a demon!"

"i highly doubt it's even gonna work."

"wanna bet?"

"how much?"

"fifty thousand won"

"deal, bitch."

the people that was against the idea earlier suddenly agreed on this sex demon summoning shit because of fifty thousand won.

great.

now jihoon has to participate as well, or he will probably be thrown into a river as a penalty.

he hates them so much and he really regrets everything.

because now everyone is running around and finding materials just to summon a fucking sex demon like as if they can't get anyone they want on the streets to fuck.

"where are the fucking candles?!"

"i already have them!"

"fuck you, that's my job!"

by the time everyone sat on the floor in a circle, fifteen minutes had already passed.

minghao arranged the candles, two white ones and a red one in between.

mingyu lit the red candle using a match, and then proceeds to light the two other white candles using the red one.

jisoo grabbed thirteen pieces of paper and a pen, taking one for himself and passing the rest to everyone else, one paper each.

so apparently you were supposed to write how you want the demon to look like, and then you put it in the box.

but jihoon didn't care and proceeded to write his own name on the paper and putting it in the box.

"wait, but isn't an incubus a male?"

chan whispered.

"succubus is the female counterpart of it but it's not like it's gonna work."

"imagine if it does."

they're right, no one actually expects this to work, they're just doing this because it's halloween and they're bored.

"i vote jihoon."

"what."

"put your blood in there."

jihoon gruffs, grabbing the kitchen knife from the table behind him, using it to cut a small opening. he hisses from how it stung but he lets his blood drip into the box with all the papers.

it was supposed to be everyone's blood, but since they weren't really taking it seriously, everyone decided to gang up on jihoon.

"jihoon, you do it."

"i will shove a candle down your esophagus, i swear."

jihoon threatens, but he does it anyway.

he grabs the match, then proceeds to light the wooden box on fire.

everyone watches it burn for about ten seconds until soonyoung puts the fire out by dumping sand on it.

they wait for about a minute but nothing happens.

"okay, so-"

the lights suddenly went out, and silence falls upon the group.

the candles went out and the box suddenly sparked, making them jump, some even yelped.

the lights turned on again, everyone looking at each other in the room.

"what just happened?"

"i swear to god if that actually worked-"

"okay, where's the incubus."

"soonyoung!"

"shit, my head hurts."

everyone turned their attention to jihoon, who was laying on the floor with hands on either side of his head.

"hyung-"

he stood up and bolted to the direction of the nearest bathroom, and everyone heard him puking his guts out.

some members went to clean up the ritual thing, and some going to the bathroom to check on jihoon.

what they didn't see though, is the fact that the insides of the toilet was painted black, like as if jihoon vomited a void into the toilet.

everything- from the lights, to the spark, was labeled as an accident, and was nothing but a weird coincidence and it ended at that.

**__________________________________________**

**__________________________________________**

"where's jihoon?"

"asleep, i think."

"has he even left his room at all?"

"he's sick, how will he leave his room?"

jeonghan steps into the living room as he munches on an apple, thinking of something to say.

"okay, but isn't it weird that jihoon got sick after the 'ritual'? we all wrote his name on the paper without telling him and even made him do almost everything and he suddenly got sick?"

"so are you saying that jihoon is the incubus we're looking for?"

"no, i'm just saying that this is some crazy coincidence, it's almost creepy."

everyone agreed.

they continued to chat about useless topics until seungcheol spoke up.

"hansol, wake jihoon up. it's already twelve o'clock"

the american male stood with no hesitation.

he walked to the third floor, the floor where jihoon's room was. but he stopped on his tracks and looks up from his phone.

he doesn't know what but _something_ is making him hesitate to walk down the hall.

the distant chatter of his friends from downstairs was heard but he can't help but feel nervous.

the aura that he was feeling as he walked closer to the end of the hall where jihoon's room was situated in, grew stronger. it's like something is triggering his pheromones and he halts his steps immediately the second he steps in front of jihoon's door.

he doesn't know why he's feeling nervous but despite that, he ignores the feeling in his gut that's telling him to get the fuck away.

because it's only jihoon, right?

his hands graze over the doorknob, then grasping it. he hesitates for a bit before turning the knob slowly.  
he pushes the door open, the scent of roses filled his nostrils.

_weird_

why would jihoon's room smell like roses?  
if jihoon likes anything, it wouldn't be flowers.

he ignores it though, he steps into the room, and he randomly got a chill down his spine.

the temperature of the room was low, and the air conditioner isn't even on, he knows because it's eerily quiet, so quiet to the point where he hears his own heartbeat.

he doesn't close the door behind him, and he looks around the room, it was tinted red.

the whole room was covered in red light and again, _it was weird._  
jihoon has expressed his hatred for the color red multiple times so why would his room be red?  
where did the red light even come from?  
jihoon hasn't left the house, he was sure. the male was sick and they didn't even own any red lights.

what the fuck is happening?

hansol takes slow steps towards the bed.  
there was a lump under the blanket. he paused when he was standing directly in front of the bed, he hesitantly reached a hand out and poked the lump

"jihoon hyung?"

he shakes him slightly.

"oi, hyung, wake up."  
he says softly.

he retracts his hand, then the lump twitches.  
then the blankets were off the next second.

hansol found himself unable to move.

his eyes trail down the figure in front of him, and he suddenly feels like he shouldn't be looking but he's unable to tear his eyes away.

jihoon was wearing an oversized shirt that reached to his mid thigh, but jihoon raises his legs up, the material riding up further and hansol finally looks away.

"um- we- wake u-up."  
hansol curses at himself for stuttering.

after a few minutes of silence, hansol was beginning to think jihoon was still asleep as he never looked at his face yet.  
his eyes trail to the man's face, and hansol almost jumps.  
jihoon's dark orbs were staring right at him and he can't look away. he feels like as if he was in a trance. it's like jihoon had more power over him than he has of himself.

_"hansol-ah"_

jihoon spoke up in such a sensual way that the younger was suddenly sporting a boner without him realizing it.

_"hansol-ah"_

he called out again, and the said male had to clear his throat.  
"uh- come down- seungcheol hyung said."

he turned around, rushing to leave after he finally noticed his hard on.

but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from leaving.

"where are you going?"

"down- stairs-"

"leaving so soon?"

he feels himself getting pulled down, and he was suddenly sitting on the bed, his back against the headboard with jihoon sitting on top of him.  
 _right on top of his erection._

he stiffened when jihoon began to tracing his jawline with his fingers, his hand clenching on his sides as he tried his best not to touch jihoon.

his eyes trailed to jihoon's face, who was staring at him intently.  
he panicked and allowed his eyes to go lower, immediately regretting it when he caught the sight of jihoon's collarbones.

the shorter male rocked his hips forward, hansol choking out a groan as he fights the strong urge to grab jihoon's hips and grind onto him.

" _fuck,_ jihoon, stop." 

as expected, the male did not stop, he twitches his hips forward again.

hansol growled, deep in his throat as he looks at the opened door.

"no- no- stop- th-they're gonna see-"

"then let them see."

his eyes went back to jihoon, whose hair was suddenly red, and hansol finally realizes what is happening.

his eyes flicked to the door, then to jihoon.

hansol makes his decision.

_'fuck it'_

he allows his hands to settle themselves on jihoon's waist as he grinds up, meeting jihoon's thrust on the way down.

his fingers dig deeper into the male's waist as they continued to grind on each other.

hansol realizes what they're doing.

he gently removes jihoon off his lap and sits him onto the bed.

"i'm sorry-"

he mutters before bolting out of the room, closing he door behind him as he went to the bathroom to take care of his problem down there.

**__________________________________________**

**__________________________________________**

hansol steps into the living room.

"where's jihoon?"

"there's- there's something wrong with him"  
he says between breaths.

"what?"

"go see for yourself."

seungcheol stands up, but hansol stops him.

"wait- don't go there alone."

"why?"

"we almost had sex."

everyone's faces went from confusion to surprise within a second.

"i- what?"

"no-no, it's like, he- the ritual."

"i don't get you."

"go up there, all of you, and you'll see what i mean."

hansol says as he plops down the couch, watching everyone exchanging looks as they rush to go to jihoon's room.

they definitely see what he means.

the room, the scent, the aura that was surrounding them as they walked into the room was unimaginable.

but what jihoon looked like was beyond imagination.

"wait, what the fuck?"  
seungcheol muttered what everyone had in mind.

jihoon gazed at them, pupils glowing red as he crossed his legs, his red tail wrapping around his exposed thigh,  
and it does _things_ to the others.

"like what you see?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can't an incubus like, kill people?"
> 
> "only if they want to."
> 
> "i was actually thinking of fucking him but i don't wanna die yet."
> 
> "why would jihoon wanna kill us?"
> 
> "i mean he wanted to fuck us so why can't he kill us?"
> 
> "fucking and killing people are totally different things, mingyu."
> 
> they all stop talking when they noticed jihoon standing at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes back to it's original color as he gazed at them with a smile on his face.
> 
> "you can fuck me without having to worry about dying."

"uh, jihoon?"

the smaller male looked at junhui, who called out to him and he touches the horns on his head.

"yes, i know, shut up."

within a second the horns started to disappear into his head, the tail unwrapped from his thigh and it magically disappeared behind him, but his hair stayed red.

"well, i'm pretty sure you all know, right?"

they nodded.

"okay, then i'll just clean up and come down."

he says as he stands up ruffling his hair as he scratches his thigh, very aware that the members, despite their silence, is following his movements with their eyes.

"you can either wait for me downstairs or wait for me here."

he smiles, then winks as he walks past them, his hand patting jisoo's shoulder for _some reason_ as he walks outside to go to the bathroom.

"did he just indirectly tell me to wait for him?"  
jisoo mutters almost dreamily, that the others were looking at him weirdly.

"are you going to, though?"

silence.

"uh, yes?"

"well, we all know what happened to hansol when he was left alone."

"i know, that's the point."

silence, again.

"you wanna fuck him?"

"well-"

"jisoo, no"

"i would be lying if i said no."

jisoo _did not_ wait for him, well, he wanted to, but he was dragged downstairs by the others.

hansol watched the others rush downstairs, dragging jisoo to the point almost some of them slipped.

well, seungkwan slipped, resulting into the other slipping as well and hansol laughs.

after gathering themselves and calming down, they all went to the living room, the usual some on the floor and some on the couch arrangement.

after a few minutes of silence while waiting for jihoon, mingyu starts.

"but don't incubi sleep with women?"

"jihoon is gay, mingyu."

"i'm not."

"sure you're not, chan."

"seriously!"

"okay, but if we find out that you fucked jihoon give us fifty thousand won."

"i-"

"can't an incubus like, kill people?"

no one answers for a moment, and no one notices jihoon quietly making his way down the stairs as he listened to their conversation.

"only if they want to."

"i was actually thinking of fucking him but i don't wanna die yet."

"why would jihoon wanna kill us?"

"i mean he wanted to fuck us so why can't he kill us?"

"fucking and killing people are totally different things, mingyu."

they all stop talking when they noticed jihoon standing at the bottom of the staircase, his eyes back to it's original color as he gazed at them with a smile on his face.

"you can fuck me without having to worry about dying."

well, let's just say everyone was speechless at that.

he was actually wearing proper clothes this time- much to everyone's dismay.

"oh- you're wearing pants."

everyone either slaps jeonghan's shoulder or cover their face, but they didn't oppose since that was what everyone was thinking.

"people wear pants when they go out, _hyung._ "

the word 'hyung' rolls off jihoon's tongue so naturally that it visibly took a toll on the others (who was older than him), even when it wasn't directed to them.

"i won't wear pants if you don't want me too, _hyung._ "

jeonghan fights down a groan as he abruptly stands up, clapping his hands together, making everyone jump including jihoon.

he clears his throat.

"let's go?"  
he forces a smile.

__________________________________________

__________________________________________

jisoo wasn't disappointed, why would he be?

when jihoon rushed over to sit with him in the backseat _he totally wasn't expecting anything._  
and he _totally wasn't exited_ when he saw jihoon rushing to sit next to him.

_so he totally wasn't disappointed._

jisoo was looking out the window, busy _not being disappointed_ , when jihoon spoke to him for the first time since they got into this car.

_"hyung."_

he turns his head and looks at jihoon.

"yes?"

the said male grabbed his collar with one hand and tugged him down until he's at eye level with him, jisoo putting a hand on jihoon's waist and the other behind him to prevent them from falling.

"hmm? what's this?"  
joshua asked, clearly amused.

"why didn't you wait for me?"

jisoo smiles at him.

"sorry, baby, i wanted to, but they dragged me downstairs."

jihoon wasn't impressed so he tugged on jisoo's collar more.

"prove it then."

"here?"

jihoon nodded, and jisoo leans in until their lips touched.

he lets jihoon fall onto the car seat until he's laying down, and jisoo takes the spot between his legs.

needless to say, everyone in the car was well aware of what was happening, they heard everything and they may or may not be sporting a boner right now.

thank god jeonghan was driving.

the taller tilts his head, his hand cupping jihoon's chin to kiss him deeper.

he licks past the younger's lips, tongue exploring the insides of his mouth an jihoon lets out a moan loud enough for everyone to hear.

okay, maybe chan is gay.

if he wasn't his dick wouldn't be standing up right now, and he knows that the other members would tease him if it weren't for what's happening in the backseat right now.

jisoo nibbles on his bottom lip as he lets his hands explore the shorter's body, from cupping his ass, to squeezing it, to is hands slipping under his shirt, playing with his nipples.

jihoon lets out a gasp at the cold hands that was massaging his sensitive buds.

"hngh- _hyung_ -"

jeonghan curses under his breath when blood started to pump to his dick.

jihoon and jisoo knows very well that him, mingyu, chan, soonyoung and wonwoo was in the car with them and still continues to do this?

he was tempted to pull over to an empty place with no one around just so they can all fuck jihoon at once but that would be stupid.

but even when it's stupid he's still very much tempted to do it.

jisoo unbuttons the pink button down sweater to expose more of jihoon's chest as he licks into his lips hungrily.  
he pulls back and jihoon's eyes were glowing red, but he doesn't care, it's still jihoon.

_"hyung."_

"hmm?"

"p-put something in- _please-_ "

wonwoo audibly groaned at that, and jeonghan pulls over to a random corner.

"hyung- what-"

_"fuck it."_

jeonghan says as he removes his seatbelt, exiting the driver's seat and entering the back seat.

"move."  
jeonghan groans out, jisoo looks at him, amused as he basically lifted jihoon to the back seat, soonyoung joining him in the farthest backseat.

mingyu adjusts the chair, so he can see what's happening as he opens his pants and whips his dick out who sprung free from the tightness of the jeans.

"jihoon. on fours. now."

jeonghan sounded so pissed that jihoon was automatically scrambling to get on fours.

"soonyoung, tell the others."

he says as he unbuttons jihoon's jeans, pulling it down until his ass is showing.

"take a video."

soonyung does as he's told, he opens his phone and begins to take a video, setting his phone on a place where it can capture everything.  
he tugs his pants down, so does jisoo.

"fucking whore."

jeonghan says as he slaps jihoon's bottom.  
jihoon moans, and he sees wonwoo tugging his pants down in front of him.

"wanna suck your dick."

"i know."

wonwoo's dick is in front of his face and he's kind of scared.

wonwoo's _long_ and _thick_ and he's sure that he won't be able to fit all of that in his mouth.

he wraps his head around the head and it already feels _heavy._

he doesn't know what jeonghan is doing but that isn't his focus right now.

he runs his tongue along the hed before moving forward, taking more of wonwoo's length in his mouth.  
he hollows his cheeks, tongue moving as he sucks in more of the length.  
wonwoo grabs his hair, letting out a breathy moan as jihoon bobs his head.

he feels a cold finger press against his hole, and his eyes shot up when he felt it sink deeper and he whimpers around wonwoo's cock, sending vibrations which resulted into the man tugging on his hair.

the finger started to move inside him and jihoon feels the horns and tail coming back.

his eyes glew more as he looked up at wonwoo through his lashes who were staring back at him.

another digit was added into him, he moans, trying his best to continue blowing wonwoo but the fingers that were thrusting into him was very much distracting him alot.

well, he expected the fingers to be faster since jeonghan sounded pissed earlier, but he was actually preparing jihoon carefully and thoroughly.  
although jihoon was touched, he doesn't want it careful. _he wants it rough._

he wraps his tail around jeonghan's hand, who grunted in surprise, and forcefully shoved the fingers deeper until it presses against his prostate.

he moans loudly, arching his back as he pushes himself back.

jeonghan scissored his fingers in jihoon.  
he pulls them out and adds another digit.  
by now, the tail was wrapped loosely around his arm, occasionally wrapping tighter when jeonghan brushes against the prostate.

they're just so glad that the windows were tinted.

 _"shit."_  
mingyu groans out, eyes fixated on jihoon as he jerks off faster.

jihoon lets out the loudest moan yet when the fingers fully hit his prostate, along with wonwoo who thrusted inside his mouth, the taller comes undone in jihoon's mouth.  
the shorter swallows everything, eyes never leaving wonwoo's.

"you didn't."

jihoon smiles at him lazily.

"but i did."

"shit, you're hot."

wonwoo leans down and pecks jihoon on the lips, brushing his hair off his face, then he steps back.

"mingyu- nnggh- c'mere."

jihoon slurrs, eyes on mingyu who made his way to jihoon.

_'damn, they have big dicks.'_

"mmh- mingyu-"

he moans in annoyance when the fingers leave him with a pop.

"fuck my mouth, mingyu-ssi."

the taller feels himself get harder with those words and he grabs jihoon's head, whose mouth is hanging open so mingyu just slips his dick in there and begun to thrust slowly.

"wanna feel hannie hyung's dick up you ass, jihoonie? want hyung to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week?"

jihoon eagerly wraps his tail around jeonghan's hips as a sign of approval as he cannot answer when his mouth is being fucked.

jeonghan slams his dick into jihoon, the said male moaning loudly, both in pain and pleasure.

mingyu pick up his pace, occasionally caressing the male's horns but he continues to tug jihoon's hair as he fucks into his mouth.

jeonghan wasn't in the mood for teasing, he was ramming into jihoon as if his life depended on it.

it was hot actually.

"shit, jeonghan you're gonna break him."  
jisoo breathily said as his hands moved up and down his length, soonyoung was biting his lips.

_'so that's why he was quiet.'_

he reaches a hand over, making eye contact with soonyoung who moved closer.  
he wraps his hand around the male's cock and began pumping it.  
soonyoung groans deeply, and jihoon found it hot.  
he didn't think the male's voice could be this deep, and it only motivated him to go faster.

mingyu wasn't being careful anymore, he was completely fucking jihoon's mouth that was the same pace as jeonghan's thrusts into him.  
everytime mingyu thrusts into him he almost chokes, but he loves it.

"jihoon, i'm gonna fucking come-"

mingyu pulls out of his mouth, jihoon sticks his tongue out as string after string of mingyu's seed landed on his face.

"oh, shit."

mingyu grabs soonyoung's phone, he stops recording and sends the video to the group chat.

\--------  
**ultraviolence**

_  
horanghae:  
[attachment]_

_scoops:  
holy shit_

_chewme:  
i  
im hard_

_minghoe:  
SDEBDEDBHH  
WTDGVGEDH  
MY DICK_

_chewme:  
i deeply regret not fucking him sooner_

_scoops:  
where the fuck are yall at_

_huihui:  
wait  
w  
yall had an orgy without me??_

_boo:  
rEEEEEEEEEEEE  
FREE PORN_

_scoops:  
where tf yall at istg  
_  
\----------

"yes, hyung- nnghhh"  
jihoon lets out wanton moans as jeonghan pounds him from behind, pulling his hair as he groans, he's close.

wonwoo was also recording the whole thing, mingyu notes.  
mingyu takes a picture of jihoon's face covered in cum.

\----  
**ultraviolence**

__

_horanghae:  
[sent photo]_

_scoops:  
goddamn it_

_horanghae:  
go home_

_scoops:  
goddamn it where  
bitch_

_horanghae:  
we're not done yet  
go home_

_huihui:  
m typonh thos wiyh ome hand _

_minghoe:  
jihoon is hot _

_boo:  
damn we know_

_chewme:  
i  
i am so close to whipping my dick out_

_minghoe:  
junhui is already masturbating  
you do you_

_seokme:  
smae  
_  
\-------

with one perfectly angled thrust from jeonghan, and a high pitched moan from jihoon, both came.

jeonghan pulls out and sits on the drivers seat, adjusting the seat so he can see jihoon again.

jihoon sits up weakly, his eyes landing on chan, whose so hard that it's painful, his dick being restrained by the fabric of his jeans and jihoon crawls towards him.

“chan-ah.”

chan looks at him with half lidded eyes.

“do you wanna fuck your hyung too?”

the younger male stared at him, hands reaching to tangle itself to jihoon's hair.

“yes.”

jihoon smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan really thought he wasn't gay.  
> he really thought.
> 
> he thought that he liked girls.
> 
> he did like girls and has never felt anything towards men before so it's natural for him to assume that he's gay.
> 
> but if he wasn't, then why does he like the idea of slamming his dick into jihoon?
> 
> he doesn't know either, his dick has a head of it's own. (no pun intended) the moment he saw jihoon's exposed thigh that day, he knew, but he denied it.
> 
> now there's absolutely no denying it now.

chan really thought he wasn't gay.  
he really thought.

he thought that he liked girls.

he did like girls and has never felt anything towards men before so it's natural for him to assume that he's gay.

but if he wasn't, then why does he like the idea of slamming his dick into jihoon?

he doesn't know either, his dick has a head of it's own. (no pun intended) the moment he saw jihoon's exposed thigh that day, he knew, but he denied it.

now there's absolutely no denying it now.

jihoon crawled towards him, hand landing on a spot that's dangerously close to his dick.

“do you wanna fuck your hyung too?”

chan licks his lips, reaching a hand over to tug onto the collar of jihoon's shirt.

“yes.”

jihoon smiles, his eyes went to jisoo, who was looking at him and the older gets it, quickly shuffling to the spot behind jihoon.

he doesn't know what is happening to the others but he's sure that they're hard again, and possibly jerking off.

jihoon completely removes his pants, tossing it aside and his hands reach over to unbutton chan's jeans, pulling it down along with his boxers until his dick sprung free.

he settles his weight on chan's lap, connecting their lips as he uses a hand to pump the younger's dick, who in return, gasps from time to time.

jihoon feels two hands unbuttoning his shirt until all of the buttons were undone.

he feels his shirt slipping off him and soon a pair of lips were attached to his neck.

jisoo was sucking hickeys onto his skin, there was some teeth involved but not too much that it would bruise.

jisoo licked a strip of jihoon's back and bit what seems to be his sweet spot since jihoon gasped and bucked his hips, chan moaned at the friction and jihoon uses it as a chance to slip his tongue in.

“how do you want to take us, jihoonie?”

jihoon pulls back from chan, both of them gasping for air.

“fuck me.”

jisoo and chan meet gazes, as if challenging each other.

“both of you.”

their eyes flicked back to jihoon, the others in the car was also expecting.

“at the same time.”

surprise was evident on everyone's face, amusion was also there but faintly.

“hyung, that's—”

“i shoved two dildos up my ass, i know what i can take.”

jisoo let's out a breath, the image of two dildos up jihoon's ass is too much to take.

“fine, but if it hurts, tell me.”

jihoon nodded.

he takes chan's cock into his hand, aligning it with his hole before slowly sitting down.

chan moans as jihoon sinks down on his lengths, the tightness around his cock was overwhelming and he found his hands moving to cup jihoon's ass.

“ _fuck,_ jihoon. you're _tight._ ”  
okay, shit, maybe jihoon has a thing for people who are younger than him speaking to him informally because he moans, both at the feeling of chan's dick in him and the way the younger spoke to him.

they all have big cocks, jihoon notes.

the shorter male bounces up and down, not to slow, not to fast, whimpers falling out of his mouth as he clutches the younger's shoulder for support.

\-----------

ultraviolence

_  
wonton:  
[attachment]_

_boo:  
he's fucking chan too?_

_minghoe:  
no, chan is fucking him, not the other way around_

_huihui:  
for the first time in my life i wanna be chan_

_scoops:  
I'm legiterally gonna track you down, just to get my dick in hoon_

_horanghae:  
wait bitch can't you see he's still fucking chan_

_minghoe:  
for the last time  
it's the other way around_

_huihui:  
okay but this is hot_

_seokme:  
we all agree_

_chewme:  
my cock is srsly so hard   
it hurts_

_huihui:  
mfer just masturbate  
i alr came  
and i think im hard again_

_minghoe:  
same_

_seokme:  
same  
_  
\----------------

jisoo's hands were on either side of jihoon's waist, aligning his member on jihoon's entrance.  
chan's hands were spreading jihoon's ass cheeks apart.

without a word, jisoo pushes in, dragging a moan as he feels the friction of chan's cock along with jihoon's tightness.  
chan moans at the friction of the additional dick, jihoon moans from how stretched his ass feels, it's both painful and pleasurable at the same time.

jihoon rolls his hips forward, resulting into the three of them moaning. he clenches around the cocks as he motions for soonyoung to come closer.

“shit, jihoon.”  
chan mutters under his breath as his hands squeeze jihoon's ass.

“nngh— move—”

then they move.

they both started with a slow pace.

jihoon looks up at soonyoung who had his full length in front of jihoon.

jihoon grins and he takes soonyoung's cock in his mouth.

the taller male grabbed the incubus' hair and bobbed it on his whole length, basically fucking his mouth over chan's shoulder.

\-------  
ultraviolence

_  
wonton:  
[attachment]_

_minghoe:  
OH  
OH  
EHHEHEJJEJS  
WHSGGSGS  
WHAT_

_boo:  
i   
i thought i was straight_

_huihui:  
that's fucking hot  
is he really taking three cocks at the same time_

_wonton:  
hme toojk threq earluer too_

_chewme:  
i can't masturbate _

_boo:  
dude, you'll get blue balls_

_chewme:  
i want to cum in jihoon's mouth_

_jeongham:  
jihoon will suck you off even if you masturbate_

_chewme:  
.  
relly_

_jeongham:  
nyes_

_seokme:  
he literally whipped his dick out in a second  
btw  
how did fucking jihoon feel_

_jeongham:  
heaven and hell at the same time  
you gotts experience for yourself  
anyways im hard again brb_

_seokme:  
same  
_  
\-----------------

by now, both chan and jisoo was pounding into jihoon, the said male moaning every second as they continuously hit his prostate repeatedly, sending vibrations to soonyoung's cock who was basically shoving his dick down jihoon's throat.

“swallow everything, okay?”  
he groans out, thrusting into jihoon's mouth a few more times before coming undone.  
jihoon swallows it all.

jihoon's tail wraps around jisoo's waist, he clenches and unclenches and his grip on chan's shoulders tightens.

the said male was sucking petals into jihoon's neck, trailing it down to his collarbones then to his chest, licking his nipples as jisoo wraps a hand around jihoon's cock to jerk him off.

the entire car was filled with skin slapping noises and groans from everyone.

with a perfectly timed thrust from the both of them, they all came at the same time, moaning in unison.

the sound of breathing was heard, jihoon limp in chan's arms and it takes a moment for jisoo to pull out first.

the red glow in jihoon's eyes get dimmer as he catches his breath.

chan lifts jihoon up slightly, pulling his own member out and sighing as jihoon kisses his neck.

“we have to clean up.”

“yeah we really do”

\-----------------------------------  
\-----------------------------------

by the time they get home it was already 5pm, jihoon didn't wanna wear pants nor underwear because he claimed it was sticky, so he walked into the dorm only with an oversized button up shirt.  
he can barely walk and had to hold onto mingyu for support.

jisoo was holding his dirty clothes and helped jihoon get to his room before putting the cum stained clothes in the laundry basket.

everyone cleaned up and jeonghan had to take the car to the carwash, the person cleaning the car didn't even asked and just sighed when he caught sight of white stains all over it.

\------------------------  
ultraviolence

_  
minghoe:  
okay but i did save the videos though_

_huihui:  
who didn't_

_wonton:  
chan, jeonghan and jisoo rlly had it all today_

_scoops:  
tf u talking about  
jihoon gave y'all a blowjob  
no cross that  
y'all fucked jihoon's mouth AND got to witness the entire shit irl  
we didn't even get shit aside from the videos_

_mingew:  
stfu  
we didn't even get to put our dicks in his ass_

_chewme:  
stfu  
he gave y'all permission to fuck his mouth_

_seokme:  
stfu hansol  
you we're supposed to be the first one but ur coward ass ran off_

_hooney:  
y'all  
my ass hurts  
my throat hurts as well  
no sex for a week _

_josushi:  
well  
i alr got my turn so _

_chanbangs:  
i rlly thought i was straight_

_boo:  
hoe  
where's our money_

_chanbangs:  
no  
i never agreed to that  
plus  
he asked me if i wanted to fuck him  
only an insane person would say no_

_chewme:  
all fax no printer needed_

_chanbangs:  
jihoon hyung is hot tbhhdh  
anyways_

_josushi:  
you were calling him jihoon hyung  
earlier but without the hyung  
why now_

_chanbangs:  
um  
that was sex?  
to be fair  
mingyu called him jihoon as well_

_mingew:  
i_

_horanghae:  
i want jihoon to call me hyung_

_hooney:  
okay  
come to my room_

_mingew:  
u said ur ass hurts_

_hooney:  
chile  
i only called him over to call him hyung  
my ass is sore and i am bedridden  
don't expect a dick up my ass anytime soon  
i took two in the ass at the same time_

_horanghae:  
jihoon called me hyung  
idnjejddjd  
jdjdjjjed  
my dick hard  
brb_

_scoops:  
jihoon call me daddy_

_hooney:  
daddy_

_jeongham:  
hshshs   
he smrjdjj  
he broke_

_seokme:  
hyung, call me oppa_

_hooney:  
tf  
ok  
seokmin oppa  
ew whdhhwhw_

_chanbangs:  
can you call me hyung pls_

_hooney:  
im gonna sleep  
bye  
Chan hyung  
_  
\------------------------------------

jihoon shuts his phone off, putting it on the bedside table and ignoring the constant vibrations that came after he sent that.

he went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon was suddenly kicking the blankets off of him, he was sweating profusely and his temperature was high.  
> he kicked his pajamas off and unbuttons the first three buttons on his shirt, it didn't help, but the constant desire to have a dick up his ass cannot be ignored.
> 
> he only notices that the tail was out again when he felt it brush against his leg.  
> his eyes must be glowing red right now and the next second he was limping off his bed.

jihoon was suddenly kicking the blankets off of him, he was sweating profusely and his temperature was high.  
he kicked his pajamas off and unbuttons the first three buttons on his shirt, it didn't help, but the constant desire to have a dick up his ass cannot be ignored.  
he only notices that the tail was out again when he felt it brush against his leg.  
his eyes must be glowing red right now and the next second he was limping off his bed.

he steps into the living room, hansol, chan, jeonghan and seungkwan were there, turning their heads and jihoon wanted to laugh at them from how in sync they are but he couldn't not in this situation.

jihoon's red hair was dishevelled and his bangs were stuck onto his forehead due to sweat. his exposed chest and collarbones were glistening from sweat as well, th hickeys that the others left him was still there and was exposed for everyone to see, not to mention his bare thighs. his horns were on display and his tail was constantly swinging behind him. 

basically he looked hot.

"the rose smell is like, stronger than before."

jihoon nods his head flashing them a grin before taking slow steps towards the kitchen, who are either cooking or eating.

the familiar scent of roses filled the air and their heads turned to jihoon's direction, who was looking at them with half-glazed eyes all and at the same time while looking like _that._  
his eyes scanned the room, no one said a word yet and were unmoving while staring at jihoon. the attention he was getting is both overwhelming and it makes him even more horny than he was.

when he was about to walk towards seungcheol and drag him upstairs, he halted, there was one missing.

"where's-"  
he gulped, hands reaching to his hair, brushing it up.

"where's junhui?"

"bathroom."

minghao answered, fixing his seat and jihoon smiles at him.

"thanks~"  
he says with a wink before making his way upstairs to the second floor, where junhui's room is.  
he walks towards the bathroom that was located on the left side of the hall, and he doesn't even hesitate when he grabs the doorknob, not surprised at all when he found the door unlocked.  
he locks the door behind him, junhui seeming to notice his presence when the male peeked from behind the shower curtain.

his eyes eyed jihoon up and down and before he could say anything, jihoon rushed over and stepped into the shower with him with clothes on.

the look of shock and amusion was evident on the taller's face and jihoon grabs his shoulders and pull him down until their lips collide.

the kiss was hungry and though they have a lot of time, they were kissing like as if their life depended on it.

junhui's hands grabbed the fabric of jihoon's now wet shirt. he ripped it open, causing some of the buttons to break and fall to the ground, jihoon removed his hands from junhui's shoulder so the male can slip it off of him, tossing it to god knows where and he was pleasantly surprised when he touched jihoon's ass to find no boxers.

jihoon wraps his arms around the taller's neck and brings him closer. the hand resting on his bottom squeezes it, making him moan and junhui slips his tongue inside the male's mouth.

junhui turns them around, pressing jihoon against the wall as he trailed kisses down to jihoon's neck and collarbone. he sucked some of the spots and possibly left marks but jihoon doesn't mind.

 _"junhui hyung~"_  
he moans out, and the grip on his ass tightens.

" _shit,_ jihoon. say that again."

"junhui _hyung._ "

the said male groaned in his ear, nibbling on his earlobes as he sucked on a patch of skin behind jihoon's ear.

"i hope you know that i'm totally gonna wreck your hole, baby. gonna make you feel so full that you will still feel my dick inside you for three whole days."

"good."

jihoon licks his lips, juhui pulls back and puts his hands on the wall, caging jihoon between his arms as he stared at the male's glowing red orbs.

"cause i want you to do that."

the taller male grabs jihoon by the waist and lifts him up, jihoon wrapping his arms around junhui's neck as their lips reconnect.  
junhui grinds onto jihoon as they kiss.

"junnie-"  
jihoon says in the kiss and the mentioned male pulls back and looks at him.

"do we have lube?"

junhui smiles, pecking him on the lips three times before nodding.

he puts jihoon down, rushing over to grab the lube on top of the toilet and going back to jihoon.

the shorter male grabbed junhui's neck and reconnected their lips the taller male grabbing jihoon's chin and kissed him deeper.

junhui coats his fingers with lube, nibbling on his bottom lip as he inserted two digits without mercy.

junhui was different from jeonghan when it comes to preparing.

jeonghan prepared him thoroughly, making sure he wasn't hurt even when he shook jihoon's insides when he finally fucked him.

junhui however, was _rough_. he was kind enough to prepare jihoon but he still shoved two fingers up jihoon's ass already, thrusting it in and out rapidly and jihoon can tell that the male wasn't playing.

jihoon was moaning uselessly when another digit entered him, he raises a leg up to get a better angle, and it hits that particular spot that had jihoon arching his back.

“hyung— hyung— there—”

junhui pulls his fingers out wordlessly, and the shorter male was remarkably pissed and was about to say something when junhui suddenly leans down to shove his tongue down his throat.

he aligned his member to jihoon's hole and he pushes in, having to pull away because jihoon was so _unbelievably tight_ even after junhui prepared him.

both of them moaned when junhui was fully inside, much to jihoon's surprise, junhui didn't start fucking into him like a drill.

he was taking his sweet time teasing jihoon with a slow pace.  
jihoon whined in annoyance and junhui fastens his pace, but then stops and slows down again.

the shorter took junhui's dick, that was halfway in him and pushed himself to it. junhui groans.

“whore.”

the taller male gripped one of jihoon's ass cheek and spread it open, his other hand holding jihoon's thigh that was raised and he pulls out almost completely, with only the tip of his cock in jihoon and slammed back it.

the shorter male screamed in both pleasure and as junhui continues to do the same thing for a while, ragged breaths leaving him everytime he slams into the male.

“hyung, please—”

junhui stops his movements and jihoon whines.

“please what?”

“fuck me properly, please, wanna feel your cock ruin my insides, you— you told me you'll do that—”

junhui groans and finally does jihoon properly does it this time, fucking into jihoon carelessly, as the shorter moans at each thrust.

“fucking cockslut.”

junhui detaches his hand from jihoon's thigh and puts it on his ass, lifting him up and jihoon wraps his legs around junhui's hips and he feels his ass being spread apart.

“even willing to beg just to get fucked mercilessly.”

jihoon moans at that, clawing at junhui's shoulder who hisses in return, attaching his lips on jihoon's neck and begins bruising it, both sucking and using his teeth.

“hyung—”

“hmmn?”

“im close—”

junhui's hand wrap around his shaft, jerking him off as he thrusts into him.

jihoon tugs at junhui's hair and kisses him again, this time it was slow an passionate, occasionally moaning into the kiss as he reaches his high.

he releases on his and junhui's stomach, he brings junhui's hand to his mouth, licking his own cum off of it and the sight was enough for junhui to release.

he thrusts into jihoon a little more, riding his high, emptying himself in the male who in return, moans at the feeling of it.

“i love you.”  
junhui says and jihoon smiles at that, cupping junhui's face and pecking him on the lips.

“me too.”

\-----------------------------------------

ultraviolence

_  
minghoe:  
junhui what the hell  
we said we'll fuck him together_

_huihui:  
he approached me bitch  
do i expect me to say no_

_minghoe:  
bro you promised  
ur not my bro anymore_

_scoops:  
uh  
where's jihoon btw_

_wonton:  
he dead  
kinda  
he passed out_

_mingew:  
how do you know that_

_wonton:  
i was gon tell him sumn but ig he asleep  
junhui tf did you do_

_huihui:  
i fucked him  
plus  
sleeping after sex is normal_

_josushi:  
then why aren't you asleep_

_huihui:  
bcs im not normal  
i mean  
jeonghan continued driving even after rearranging jihoon's insides so_

_jeongham:  
i  
i fucked him first_

_chewme:  
he was gon fuck me first stfu_

_seokme:  
yeah   
but you ran off  
you pussy_

_boo:  
that's kinda ironic bcs hansol DOES NOT have a pussy  
he has a dick bigger than my ass  
but ye  
hansol u a pussy_

_horanghae:  
did you fuck_

_boo:  
no i walked in on him masturbating_

_hooney:  
okay so   
i wanna like  
get dicked down kinda  
so like if you only got a blowjob  
or you're hansol  
hrhdhd  
let's fuck_

_hooney:  
what the fuck  
i didn't say now  
hshshsh  
jeonghan  
joshua  
chan  
junhui  
help_

_jeongham:  
no_

_chanbangs:  
if i go there  
i'd end up fucking you as well_

_josushi:  
same  
the least i'll make you do is blow me_

_huihui:  
mood_

_hooney:  
i told them I'd start tom  
junhui fuck you_

_huihui:  
that's not what you said earlier_

_horanghae:  
what_

_seokme:  
what_

_jeongham:  
what_

_huihui:  
he told me he loves me_

_jeongham:  
what  
jihoon  
what_

_josushi:  
jihoon wtf  
bitch_

_mingew:  
so ur tellin me, jihoon came to you so u got to fuck jihoon and jihoon told him he loves you  
nani the fuck_

_chanbangs:  
wait this is unfair  
jihoon  
hyung  
oi_

_wonton:  
smhsns_

_hooney:  
stfu  
i love all of you  
💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕_

_horanghae:  
aw  
cute  
can i fuck you now  
and hear you say you love me_

_hooney:  
wait bitch  
my ass is sore  
everybody say fuck you junhui_

_huihui:  
hoe u were the one that came to me_

_boo:  
he right_

_horanghae:  
all fax no printer needed_

_minghoe:  
still cant believe jihoon didn't choose me smhsh_

_scoops:  
jihoon you whore_

_hooney:  
everyone say fuck you junhui and ill let you destroy my hole_

_chewme:  
fuck you junhui_

_scoops:  
fuck you junhui_

_huihui:  
fuck you junhui_

_horanghae:  
fuck you junhui_

_josushi:  
fuck you junhui_

_jeongham:  
fuck you junhui_

_chanbangs:  
fuck you junhui_

_wonton:  
fuck you junhui_

_mingew:  
fuck you junhui_

_minghoe:  
fuck you junhui_

_seokme:  
fuck you junhui_

_boo:  
fuck you junhui  
did junhui rlly just say that too_

_jeongham:  
yes  
_  
\---------------------------------  
jihoon smiles at his phone before closing it, putting it on the bedside table and he made himself comfortable with the bed.

he hears the door open, he automatically sat up and looked towards the door, a smirk displayed itself on his lips when the male locked the door behind him.

“you said you were patient.”

“well, not when it comes to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was tryna be funny ajfjsnfnd
> 
> laugh  
> laugh  
> laugh  
> laugh  
> laugh
> 
> anyways,  
> who do y'all want to be next?  
> comment down below 👀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon smiles at the male before him, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as his eyes glew red.
> 
> “you said you were patient.”
> 
> “not when it comes to you.”

the door was locked and the male was suddenly walking towards jihoon, who yelped in surprise when he was basically pushed back to the bed, the taller settling himself between jihoon's legs and their lips sliding together sloppily as the taller's hands roam jihoon's body.

jihoon allows his tail to wrap around the male's thigh, pulling away to gasp for air

“why did you run away the first time?”

hansol stares into his red orbs, hand coming up to caress his cheek and jihoon leans in to the touch.

“i actually liked you before this, and so did everyone.”  
he paused, running a thumb over jihoon's lip.

“and i was afraid that i might do something that i'm going to regret.”

jihoon finds himself unable to speak, hansol leaning over and his breath ghosts over jihoon's lips.

“but, hyung.”  
his hands move lower, settling themselves on jihoon's waist.

“i ended up doing something that i regretted anyways. i ran away from you”

jihoon closes the gap between them, their lips collide messily, molding into each other perfectly and hansol finds themselves back on the position where it all started.

jihoon was straddling him.

but hansol isn't going to run away this time.

he feels jihoon's tongue slip in his mouth, hansol immediately meeting it with his own tongue, hands reaching the hem of jihoon's shirt.

they part for a moment, hansol pulling jihoon's shirt off and tossing it somewhere around the room. their lips immediately reconnect and hansol just tears his own shirt open, not even caring anymore as he dived deeper into the ecstasy that was jihoon's lips.

the taller male pushes him to the bed, settling for a position between jihoon's legs and the said male wraps his legs around hansol's hips.

now hansol was the one grinding onto jihoon.

the shorter male letting out little gasps against his lips that motivated hansol into doing something more. he detaches his lips from jihoon's, who in return whined, trying to pull hansol down so their lips touch again.

the taller chuckled and pecked jihoon's lips, before moving down to attach his mouth onto jihoon's neck, beginning to suck and nip at the skin, trailing down to his collarbones then to his chest. seeing the disappearing marks that the marks that the others left there began disappearing, so hansol litters jihoon's neck, chest and collarbone with his own.

finally, the grinding wasn't enough so jihoon flips their position, now he was sitting on top of hansol.

“i wanna suck your dick.”

hansol caresses jihoon's cheek with his palm, about to say something but jihoon cuts him off.

“only if you want me to.”

hansol scoffs at that, _why wouldn't he want jihoon to suck him off?_ that's stupid.

“of course i want you to.”  
hansol says, leaning in and kissing all over jihoon's face, to which the other smiled at.

jihoon scrambles off the bed, hansol sits on the edge of it as he watched jihoon get on his knees, fingers frantically unbuttoning his jeans and pulling it down along with the boxers.

hansol's erection sprung out, slapping against the tan skin of his inner thigh and jihoon gasps in delight, eyeing his member with stars in his eyes and hansol has come to the conclusion that he is probably in love with him.

“i knew you'd have a good dick.”

before hansol says anything, jihoon surges forward, leaving teasing licks on the tip before putting it in his mouth.  
it was frantic and almost sloppy the way jihoon was working. it was overwhelming and hansol had to grab his hair and set his pace for a more rhythmic one than the one jihoon set for himself.

the smaller male pumps at the length he couldn't fit in his mouth, spreading the saliva and jihoon deepthroated him, the tip of his cock reaching the back of jihoon's throat and he made audible gagging noises that sent vibrations to hansol's cock, who tightened his grip on jihoon's hair, pulling him off before he could cum.

“you did a good job wetting my cock baby. wanna feel it inside you?”

jihoon nodded frantically, standing up and discarding the rest of his clothes before setting his weight on hansol's lap, leaning to the side to grab the lube and he looks at hansol.

“you want me to do it?”

well, hansol would be lying if he said he didn't fantasize about jihoon fingering himself. he nodded, grip on jihoon's waist tightening.

_“yes, yes, yes.”_

jihoon squeezes lube to his fingers, rubbing his hole with the lubed finger before pushing in, letting out a disgruntled noise and hansol moves his head to get a better look of jihoon preparing himself.

hansol groabs at the sight, using every ounce of his self control for him not to touch himself as jihoon squirms in pleasure by his own fingers. jihoon didn't really take long before he pulls them out, rubbing the excess lube on hansol's dick to which the younger sighs at.

he grabs the male's shaft, aligning it to his entrance. hansol's nails were digging onto jihoon's sides as the said male slowly lets himself sink down hansol's length, the taller male groaning in the process and jihoon bites his lips.

“holy shit, it's hot.”

hansol moans out when he's fully inside the smaller male, jihoon letting out a shaky breath as he allows himself to adjust to the size.

“fuck, jihoon.”

hansol runs his hands up and down jihoon's sides, leaning over to peck the side of his lips.

“you're tight.”

jihoon rocks his hips, both of them moaning in pleasure.   
the smaller male begins to lift himself up, then slowly sinking down, he feels hansol's hands move down to capture his ass in a firm grip as he bounces up and down his dick.

a few more minutes pass and jihoon was riding hansol's dick like a maniac, having to hug his neck for support as the sound of his ass slapping against hansol's thighs were heard along with their pants and moans.

hansol kisses his shoulder affectionately, helping jihoon by lifting him up. thrusting his cock up, jihoon's back arched, letting out a whine in pleasure and hansol changes their position so jihoon's back was against the cushions, hands clawing at hansol's back as he pounds into him.

jihoon's tail was swinging frantically, his back arching everytime the tip of the taller's cock hit his prostate.

hansol hooks a leg on his shoulder to get a better angle.  
jihoon looked beautiful moaning and writhing with pleasure underneath him. jihoon's glossy eyes met his and he was sure he saw stars in the male's eyes.

“hansol— hansol— _hansol—_ ”  
jihoon moans loudly, coming undone and painting his and hansol's stomach white, the said male still thrusting into him and jihoon moans from sensitivity.

with one disgruntled groan from hansol's he pulls out and releases on jihoon's ass, some of them landing on the bed sheet and some even reaching jihoon's stomach.

he falls beside the male, their heavy breaths heard by each other and jihoon smiles at him, hansol's heart skips a beat.

“you're beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the previous chapters were shit cause i suck at writing smut but i will try to improve.
> 
> and if I'm not lazy i will try to edit the previous chapters just because i finally read them myself and bdhshsj it was shit


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "okay, but what if i get like, sex toys or some shit."
> 
> everyone in the room looked at him, opening their mouths to say something but nothing comes out.
> 
> "jihoon, i- there's twelve other dicks in this dorm-"
> 
> "you know, seungcheol, dildos aren't the only sex toys that exists."
> 
> "okay, but why do you even need them?"
> 
> jihoon huffs out a laugh, finding it funny that the others knew nothing about these kind of things.  
> he looks over them, eyes shining red for a second, mischievous glint on his eyes as he smiles at them.
> 
> "y'know, better sex experience?"

ultraviolence  
__

_minghoe:  
where's hansol_

_huihui:  
e  
he asleep_

_minghoe:  
he's not in his room_

_wonton:  
he's asleep  
jihoon's room  
they fucked_

_jeongham:  
didn;t jihoon say he'll start tomorrow_

_scoops:  
i  
he did_

_josushi:  
lmao  
rip  
go die_

_horanghae:  
h  
vivnurcm4jc  
i wanna stab stab_

_seokme:  
cuckoo  
ceciecm_

_chanbangs:  
lmao  
haha_

_josushi:  
wtf is wrong with ya'll_

__  
\-----------------------------------

jihoon wakes up alone in his bed, assuming that hansol already got up and washed himself.

so he does the same,dressing himself in a black hoodie and shorts that reached above his knee and he made his way downstairs.

he turns to the kitchen and when the members notice him, they started to give him dirty look to which jihoon smiled at.

he sits between soonyoung and minghao who cleared their throat and begun eating, everyone else but hansol ignored him when he asked them to pass the food to him.

he huffs in annoyance, pushing his food away from him and the others look at him.

"okay, but what if i get like, sex toys or some shit."

everyone in the room looked at him, opening their mouths to say something but nothing comes out, some of them choking, either on food or water or air.

"jihoon, i- there's twelve other dicks in this dorm-"

"you know, seungcheol, dildos aren't the only sex toys that exists."

"okay, but why do you even need them?"

jihoon huffs out a laugh, finding it funny that the others knew nothing about these kind of things.  
he looks over them, eyes shining red for a second, mischievous glint on his eyes as he smiles at them.

"y'know, better sex experience?"

"wh-"

"have y'all heard of bondage?"

"no."

"it's basically tying someone up, either with ropes or you can like cuff them to the bed."

"you- want us to tie you up?"

jihoon meets mingyu's eyes.

"well, do you want to?"

silence falls upon the table heavy breaths were heard and jihoon smiles in success.

\---------------------------------------------------------

no, jihoon was not annoyed.

he definitely wasn't.

i mean like why would he be annoyed when his members (including hansol) was suddenly ignoring him and walking past him like air.

ever since he said that, everyone was quiet around him, everytime he steps into the room they all quiet down and avoid his gaze.

no he was certainly not annoyed.

he sat on the far side of the couch, no one daring to sit next to him.

he was sulking, he knows.

his arms were crossed and his brows furrowed, lips out to form a pout and he was trying so hard not to set the entire place down.

“i will cut all your dicks off i swear.”

normally, jihoon's threats were empty and was only said as a joke, but this time, he purposely added the bite to his words to get some reaction from the members, and it worked.

minghao, who was the one closest to him stilled, the others grabbing something—be it a pillow or a literal fucking vase to cover their crotch area, but no one still said anything, and jihoon was really starting to get pissed.

“okay, but why are y'all ignoring me because i indirectly told y'all to tie me up?”

there was a long moment of silence, the sounds coming from the tv were heard but no one really paid attention to it despite looking at it intently.

“you shouldn't really be giving out those.... ideas.....”  
.soonyoung trailed off, his gaze falling to his lap and jihoon bore holes to the side of his head.

“what?”

“i mean, jihoon it kind of feels like we're using each other.”

“what.”  
jihoon repeats, but the questioning tone of his voice disappeared and it sounds more like an unsure statement instead of a question.

“jihoon, are we not hurting you? you know about how we feel for you and it feels like as if we're just engaging ourselves in these activities just because we like you.”

jihoon was at lost for words, he did know about how they felt for him, and he loved them all the same. his mouth opens to say something but nothing comes out, so the others take it as a sign to continue.

“and it kind of feels like you're only allowing us to do those things to you because you're, well—”  
mingyu motions to his head, then pointing to his eyes, which jihoon didn't even notice that was glowing red, and it definitely wasn't out of lust nor desire.

“it's just— we don't know what to do after the spell wears off, i found out that there's like a week left before you go back to normal.”

“i...”  
jihoon rasps out, bearing his eyes shut, before opening them, the three words that was lingering on the tip of his tongue but he was unable to utter it out.

“I'll get going.”  
he stands up abruptly, walking away from the scene before fully running upstairs to his room, his footsteps and panting were heard as he reaches his bedroom, slamming the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls i hav no idea wtf to do anymore chchcrci4nc
> 
> pls comment like suggestions and ships for the next chapter.  
> school is takin away the tiny bit of creativity left inside me
> 
> also ik the chapter summary was kinda misleading but i need like that tiny angst shit ya know


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon lets out a shaky breath.
> 
> maybe he was overreacting.
> 
> maybe he was being overly sensitive.
> 
> but he can't help it.
> 
> what should he do if not this?
> 
> should he just bare the undying feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach?
> 
> jihoon decides to be stupid, sighing out loud, slipping his shoes on.

jihoon stayed in his room for three whole days, never getting out unless it was around midnight and everyone went to sleep.

his daily routine was literally just wake up, scroll through his phone, eat the food that he grabbed from the kitchen last night, compose some songs, cry then repeat.  
everytime he needs to piss he would have to make sure that no one was in the same floor as him, so he could sneak over to the other side of the hallway to do this and that.

oh, and he also isn't restraining the horns and tail anymore, his eyes occasionally glow red everytime he feels an intense emotion. jihoon found this out because everytime he would cry or be tempted to flip his bedside table, he could see the red glow that lit a part of his hand every time he would put it between his face.

the idea in his head was constantly repeating itself and even when jihoon continuously labeled it as stupid, he would continue to think about it until he can't ignore it anymore.

he was morbidly aware that his members were outside of his door, as the light from under the door was blocked by a shadow, the hushed whispers that jihoon's picking up all too well to the point he could hear parts of the conversation.

they were probably debating on who is going to knock on the door and call out to him.

jihoon waits, scrolling through his instagram feed nonchalantly, leaving the group chat on read, the members wondering why he hasn't left yet and is probably waiting for him to leave so they can plot a plan but jihoon was smart.

there was some point where the whispers stopped, and jihoon pauses, waiting for a knock, counting in his head.

_"3._

_2._

_1."_

cue the knock, three consecutive knocks were heard, jihoon putting his phone down and resting his head against the headboard.

"jihoon."

seungcheol spoke, audibly sighing from the other door and jihoon knows what that means.

it's either he's going to open the door or they're gonna break it down.

probably.

"jihoon, open the door. let's talk."

jihoon stayed silent for a while, not speaking for a moment before tilting his head towards the door, waiting for more words to come his way.

"no."

he spoke to someone else that wasn't himself for the first time in three days.

his voice raspy and small but it was loud enough to be heard by the other side of the door.

"jihoon."

"i said no."

he sighs, closing his eyes and he finally decides to do what he's been plotting to do as he spoke.

"just leave me alone, and i'll come out voluntarily."

heavy silence falls upon both sides, mumbles came from the other side of the door and he hears footsteps that begins to walk away from his room.

jihoon looks at the time.  
he throws himself off the bed and searches for a bag.

\---------------------------------------

it was about 1 am, at this point, everyone should be in their rooms already, some might be awake so he has to be careful.

his mini suitcase that had all the necessary things he needed was held by his right hand, his head turning before quietly making his way down three flights of stairs without making a noise.

he sighs, putting the suitcase down as he stretched his arm for a bit, before dragging it to the doorway.

jihoon lets out a shaky breath.

maybe he was overreacting.

maybe he was being overly sensitive.

but he can't help it.

what should he do if not this?

should he just bare the undying feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach?

jihoon decides to be stupid, sighing out loud, slipping his shoes on.

\---------------------

soonyoung exits his room, yawning and stretching his arms out lazily making his way downstairs to the kitchen.

he sees everyone eating already, sighing when he doesn't spot jihoon again.

“has he still not come out?”

“let's try again after breakfast.”

soonyoung, seungcheol, jeonghan and seungkwan all went upstairs to jihoon's room, stepping closer and closer and they all find something odd.

the faint scent of roses weren't there anymore, and the breezy temperature also disappeared.

they all shared looks before seungcheol stops, the other three turning to look at him in confusion before sprinting towards the door, then turning the door knob.

it was unlocked.

he pauses for a brief moment before pushing it open.

most of jihoon's things were there, and his room was clean, but there was no jihoon anywhere.

his eyes landed on the piece of paper that was on top of his bedside table, seungkwan rushing over to pick it up, then handing it over to the oldest.

and it read;

_  
''if any of you are reading this, don't worry i'm still alive,  
im staying at a male friend's house  
for a couple of weeks until this spell wears off,  
then i can go back and talk, but if i dont,   
i wont be leaving the group, so dont worry,   
i just need time to think things over  
and please do not look for me._

_—l.jh;;''  
_

seungcheol sighs loudly, hand crumpling the paper and throwing it on the floor before going through jihoon's closet, noticing that the male's favorite clothes are not there and all the products that he uses for his skin are also gone, he turns around and looks at the other three who were reading the letter.

“we gotta find him.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jihoon."
> 
> their heads turned to jisoo's direction.  
> "what?"
> 
> "there."  
> he points to the far end of the bar, everyone looks at that direction.
> 
> a very familiar red head was sitting on top of a barstool, wearing an oversized tee that exposed too much of his collarbones, but though the top part of the shirt was too big, the bottom part was chopped off, so everytime he moves, his stomach gets exposed.
> 
> a black leather jacket was wrapped around his waist, blue skinny ripped jeans that showed off how well defined his legs and bottom was.
> 
> he's even wearing boots.
> 
> high heeled boots.
> 
> and a choker.
> 
> holy shit.
> 
> okay, they didn't mind what he was wearing.  
> but they did mind the fact that it was showing off way too much that only _they_ should see.
> 
> and the fact that jihoon was happily conversing with a rather taller male, who was way too handsome for their likeness.
> 
> seungcheol stands up, but jeonghan swiftly got a hold of his wrist, shaking his head.
> 
> "later."

they looked for three days, but to no avail.  
they asked his other friends, even the manager, but no one really knew anything.

so they were mindlessly scrolling around through their phones when seungcheol's phone rang.

jihoon's name popped on his screen.

for the first time in what felt like years.

he hurriedly picked up after the first ring, putting it on speaker so everyone could hear.

"jihoon?"

everyone perked up with surprise, shuffling closer to seungcheol's spot.

after a moment of radio silence, seungcheol asks again.

"jihoon?"

a sigh was heard from the other line, it was the same one that jihoon rarely does. he only sighs like that every time he's frustrated or maybe even mad.

"choi seungcheol."  
he spoke, his voice void of any emotion as he called seungcheol by his whole name.

holy shit, he's mad.

"i told you not to look for me."  
his voice was empty, but they could make out the faint pissed tone that came along with it.

"didn't i?"

everyone stayed silent, waiting for someone to speak up.

"have you all gone mute? answer me."

jihoon's monotone voice was laced with annoyance even with the dead tone of it.

"how did you even-"

"how can i not know?"

he's right, it was only natural for his other friends to contact him because they're worried, as seungcheol never explained the situation to them and only asked where jihoon was like as if he lost him.

"just-"  
he lets out a sharp breath.

"stop it, i'll come back when i want to. if you keep doing this, i won't come back at all. this is the first and last warning."

then he hung up, silence fell upon the twelve men.

\------------------------------------------------

it has been a week already and jihoon still hasn't come back, no one tried to look for him as the words he uttered out definitely had a bite to them, the tone was something he only uses when he's seriously mad about something.

so yeah, no one tried to look for him, or even contact him.  
well, even if they wanted to, they can't. jihoon's got them blocked everywhere, probably because they called him over a thousand times.

"can we just go to a bar? it's boring as fuck and i wanna jump off a roof."  
seokmin groans out, tossing his phone aside and leaning against seungkwan.

jeonghan hums in approval  
"we can go to a bar but i don't think jumping off roofs is allowed."

"okay, bet ready."  
seungcheol stands up.

"i- now?"

when seungcheol rushed towards the bathroom, everyone got up on their feet, fighting over who gets to shower first.

\-------------------  
being at the bar was no difference.

everyone dressed in stylish outfits, drinks on their hand as they dozed off, taking sips of their drinks.  
they were all thinking of one person and even if music was booming loudly along with alot of people generally being loud, they were all day dreaming.

"this is like, what we were doing earlier but in a bar."

"a bar is cooler than a living room."

"but i hate people."

minghao slumps against junhui's shoulder, swirling the wine on his hand before drinking it down fully.

joshua was gazing around the bar, eyes landing on certain individuals that he may or may not approach later so he could get them to buy drinks for him and then ditch them afterwards, it's what he does after all.

his eyes land on a small male with red hair, his back turned against him.

huh, it reminds him of jihoon.

wait.

he sits up straight, eyes narrowing to try and get a better look of the male, who turned to the side, now joshua can see half of his face.  
no way.

he reached over to snatch wonwoo's glasses, who smacked him in response.  
he places it in front of his eyes and-

"joshua, are you drunk?"

"jihoon."

their heads turned to jisoo's direction.  
"what?"

"there."  
he points to the far end of the bar, everyone looks at that direction.

a very familiar red head was sitting on top of a barstool, wearing an oversized tee that exposed too much of his collarbones, but though the top part of the shirt was too big, the bottom part was chopped off, so everytime he moves, his stomach gets exposed.

a black leather jacket was wrapped around his waist, blue skinny ripped jeans that showed off how well defined his legs and bottom was.

he's even wearing boots.

high heeled boots.

and a choker.

holy shit.

okay, they didn't mind what he was wearing.  
but they did mind the fact that it was showing off way too much that only _they_ should see.

and the fact that jihoon was happily conversing with a rather taller male, who was way too handsome for their likeness.

seungcheol stands up, but jeonghan swiftly got a hold of his wrist, shaking his head.

"later."

this is so fucking annoying.

why the hell was jihoon talking to a stupidly handsome man happily like as if nothing happened?

they were all looking at the pair as they drink, eyes burning with jealousy and anger, though some of them are better at controlling it.

minghao, jisoo, wonwoo and junhui were quiet the whole time, literally looking calm on the outside but all of them are aware of how they actually felt.

seokmin, chan, seungkwan, hansol and jeonghan (surprisingly) were muttering curses under their breaths, throwing insults here and there but was still calm, just not as much as the other four.

mingyu, seungcheol, and soonyoung, however, were worrying the others because of how tight they were grasping the glass that held alcohol in them, wonwoo literally had to pull mingyu's hair down to prevent him from snatching jihoon away.

they watched as the other guy whispered something in jihoon's ear—which everyone disliked—before waving to him, jihoon waving to him as well, then the guy left.

just as soonyoung was about to stand up, jeonghan, once again, grabbed his wrists, apparently reminding him of how jihoon didn't want them to find him, and he understands. reluctantly sitting down again.

jihoon was spinning the bar stool as he finished drinking his drink, everyone still observing him, and at one point, they thought jihoon met their eyes for a short, brief second.

they were doing great at not coming up to the small male and snatching him away, until a guy came along.

“bye, chanyeol!”  
he waved the male off, noticing a group of men from the side of his eye, but he didn't look, not yet.

he spun himself on the barstool, slyly letting their eyes fall on them just for a brief second and he was certain, it's them.

jihoon knew that he basically told them to fuck off but he can't help but feel happy that they found him, even when they weren't looking for him, as he knew that the bar was not somewhere they would look for as jihoon's alcohol tolerance was absolute shit to say the least.

“hey, shortie.”  
he hears a raspy voice from his side, he turned to the voice, and the man was looking at him. though jihoon mind being called short (unless it was people he's close to), he flashed a sarcastic smile that he uses to give signals.

and even when the man knew what it meant, he won't leave him alone.

“c'mon, cutie, just come with me and i'll make you feel heaven.”

jihoon scoffs, grip tightening on his glass, pondering on whether or not to throw the drink to his face and tell him to fuck off. he decides not to, thinking that it was way too common and he didn't want to waste his drink on a guy that was already too drunk for his own good.

“go to hell.”  
jihoon contradicted his words, standing up, but he feels an arm grab his.

he turns around, pissed. but just as when he was about to punch the guy square on the jaw, a familiar hand grabbed his, pulling him harshly from the stranger's grasp, letting go of his hand before proceeding to grab the man's collar, punching him on the face, and jihoon was sure that it hurted, just from the sound of it, and he almost felt sorry for the guy.

jihoon didn't even process when the guy rushed to him, cupping both his face and jihoon feels his heart fluttering.

“are you okay?”  
minghao asked him, his thumb caressing jihoon's cheeks.

“i—uh—yeah—yeah.”  
jihoon stutters, he feels his cheeks burn when minghao looked at the arm the stranger grabbed, completely ignoring the people that were looking at them mainly because of the guy who was laying on the floor, knocked out.

jihoon notices that minghao's knuckles were bleeding, gasping and taking his hand, looking at it.

“does it...hurt?”

he misses the way myungho looked at him with such fondness and adoration in his eyes.

“to be honest, yeah.”  
his smile only grew wider when jihoon's fingers traced over the sides of the bruise, ignoring the way it stung a bit.

the eleven dumbfounded at the sight, the least they expected to come up was minghao, everyone was about to make his own way to take care of it when minghao sprinted to the sight, knocking the stranger out with a single punch.

jeonghan noticed the way minghao tensed when the guy approached jihoon, he noticed him cracking his knuckles, and he noticed the way his glare pierced like glass.

he knew that they could get in trouble for punching a guy out, but nevertheless, jeonghan let him, even when he knew hat minghao is probably going to kill the guy right there, he let him, because even he wanted to do that, even if jeonghan doesn't punch hard, he would've done the same as well, and he would be lying if he said that smile of satisfaction didn't reach his face when he saw the stranger collapse to the ground.

“hey, we have to go.”

junhui had to pull minghao and jihoon as they all ran to the exit, ignoring the shouts from the bar staff behind them, they threw money to the cashier before they all piled into the van.

“holy shit.”

jihoon laughs when he realizes that they only brought one car, having to squeeze himself in and in the end, chan and seungkwan had to sit on the floor, jihoon was lucky enough to get dragged to sit on minghao's lap as mingyu hurriedly drives away.

jihoon starts laughing like a maniac, the others joining in too as he began to slap people's shoulders as he laughs uncontrollably.

“holy shit—”

after about five minutes of laughter, jihoon calmed down, back pressing against minghao's chest as he watched their interwined hands, he was glad that the others agreed on talking tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like reading ya'll's comments alot uvhtbv it gives me hope :D
> 
> also i might not update for two days after this bcs school is shit


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “minghao—”
> 
> “are you flustered?”
> 
> jihoon struggles to answer, having to bite the inside of his bottom lip and opening his mouth.
> 
> “stop doing that.”
> 
> he whines, closing the iodopovidone after putting some on the cotton before it spills all over him.
> 
> “doing what?”
> 
> “that.”
> 
> minghao cocks his head to the side mockingly, and jihoon wants to kiss that stupid smirk off of his lips before he brushes the thought off.
> 
> he let his eyes glow red as a warning, but minghao didn't seem fazed at all, his smirk only grew wider.

jihoon drags myungho by the hand, grabbing the small first aid kit as he passed by it, unaware of the way the taller stared at the back of his head with literal honey spilling out of his eyes.

he dragged one of the kitchen chairs, hands still interlocked with myungho's as he sat him down on the chair.

“hyung.”

jihoon drags another chair, ignoring the soft voice that called him, he puts the chair in front of minghao, sitting on it as he takes the male's injured hand.

“jihoon hyung.”

he, again, pays no mind to it, using his free hand to rummage through the first aid kit, eyes lighting up when he sees the baby wipes.

“jihoon.”

this time, he looks up, almost shivering at the way that the taller looked at him, minghao looked at him with such emotion and jihoon wasn't able to determine it.

“you look pretty.”

minghao motions to his outfit, jihoon was taken aback. him having to ignore the way his cheeks warmed up, ignoring the way that his heartbeat quickens against his chest.  
he sighs as he grabs a wipe, and began to clean around the wound, trying to come up with a quick-witted remark  
“i was born pretty.”

a breathty chuckle was heard, and he feels a hand patting the top of his head.

“you're right.”

shit.

okay.

now he can't ignore the way his cheeks grew even warmer, the already fast pace of his heart quickening, accidentally cleaning minghao's wound a little bit too hard as the taller lets out a surprised yelp, retracting his hand from jihoon's, to which the shorter visibly frowned at.

minghao notices.

“shit, sorry.”

jihoon groans out, reaching for the pack of cotton balls and iodopovidone, his cheeks finally returning to it's original color, and his pulse rate returning to normal.

until minghao decides to completely fuck that shit.

he cups jihoon's cheeks, the shorter male squeaking slightly in surprise but he tried not to look too surprised for the sake of his pride.

“minghao—”

“are you flustered?”

jihoon struggles to answer, having to bite the inside of his bottom lip and opening his mouth.

“stop doing that.”

he whines, closing the iodopovidone after putting some on the cotton before it spills all over him.

“doing what?”

“that.”

minghao cocks his head to the side mockingly, and jihoon wants to kiss that stupid smirk off of his lips before he brushes the thought off.

he let his eyes glow red as a warning, but minghao didn't seem fazed at all, his smirk only grew wider.

“that's not gonna work on me, hyung.”

“if you keep doing that, i might just—”

he quickly shuts himself up, his eyebrows furrowing and he takes note of the cute giggle that minghao made before pinching his cheeks lightly.

“do what?”

minghao leans in towards him teasingly, jihoon missing the mischievous glint in his eyes.

they stared at each other for a moment before minghao leans in, jihoon wasn't even able to register the gentle lips against his, lingering there for a while before pulling away.

as if on cue, his fucking heart started to beat stupidly fast again, his cheeks were fucking burning and jihoon doesn't knoe whether to hate it or love it.

he opens his mouth to speak, but his voice was nowhere to be found so he closes it again before minghao says something about a fly that will make it's way into his mouth.

“do that?”

he questions again, jihoon clearing his throat.

“i—”

minghao leans in again, pressing a cute peck on jihoon's lips then another, and another.

jihoon lets the chinese male kiss him all over his face—his lips, his cheeks, his eyebrows, his chin, his nose, his eyes, his forehead—literally all over his face.

jihoon puts the cotton on the table before hooking his hands around the male's neck, minghao pleasantly surprised as he let jihoon tug him down until their lips meet.

their lips move softly against each other.

the kiss was sweet, it wasn't like any other kiss that jihoon had (read:the other members). this kiss was sweet and soft, both of them only focused on each other and nothing else, they were kissing like they had all the time in the world.

minghao was already utterly addicted to the vanilla taste of jihoon's lips, it was probably from the lip balm but he loves it, and he doesn't want to stop, jihoon's lips were softer than he imagined and he can't believe that he actually lived to kiss jihoon's lips, but here he is, and he was ready to mark this day as the best day of his life, and he thinks that he'll probably forever love his life after this.

minghao rests a hand on the chair behind jihoon's head, his other hand going to the male's waist as they dived in deeper into the kiss.

they both pull away to catch their breaths, their gazes meet and they share a giggle, before minghao leans in again to peck his lips.

“stop, wait, your hand.”

minghao just looks at him before pressing a small peck onto the shorter's lips, before leaning away and smiling at the male, sticking his hand out.

jihoon didn't hide the smile when he actually begins to apply the iodopovidone on minghao's wounds.

jihoon didn't know how they ended up at minghao's bedroom, on his bed.

jihoon had his back pressed against minghao's chest, whom was hugging his waist and kissing his hair, inhaling the smell of the strawberry shampoo that jihoon uses.

his kisses then trail to the back of his ear, then to his nape, then to his neck.

the kisses were soft, and jihoon can't help but to smile because of it.

he turns around and faces minghao, thanking the moonlight that shone through the window and onto them, allowing him to see the taller male and the way his eyes twinkled.

minghao hugs him tighter, pressing gentle kisses all over his face but his lips, to which jihoon giggles at.

“hyung.”

he kisses at his right eye.

“you're so perfect.”

he pecks his eyebrow.

“i love you so much.”

he pecks jihoon's cheeks.

“love you so so much.”

he then presses a long kiss on jihoon's forehead, jihoon closed his eyes and wraps his arm around minghao's frame.

he looked up at the said male when the lips on his forehead detached, not missing the way that the chinese male's gaze fell on his lips.

the shorter leaned up, pecking the male on the lips, melting at the smile minghao gave him, he smiles back.

“i love you too.”

minghao only smiles wider, leaning down and pressing a kiss to jihoon's lips, but this time, it was a long, sweet kiss.

minghao really loved jihoon's lips, and he probably won't stop kissing it, not until he dies.

when they finally pull away, they pressed their foreheads together, sharing a breathy laugh before jihoon hooks a leg on his hip, hugging him tighter, snuggling on his chest.

minghao's heart combusts.

he was sure that jihoon was already sleeping, which was normal, because jihoon sleeps, like every other person that exists.

but jihoon was sleeping comfortably beside him, in his arms, snuggling to his chest and minghao wonders if the shorter can hear his heartbeating for him.

he buries his nose and lips into the male's red hair, his eyes closing as he relishes the scent.

he whispers a small 'i love you' to the air, not sure if jihoon heard it but jihoon hugs him tighter, to which minghao laughs at, hugging jihoon tightly as he happily drifted off to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fluffy asf, im sorry if you horny bitches expected hoonhao smut fjjrjf
> 
> i was feeling fluffy today so djebdh
> 
> i swear I'll write a smut abt them soon
> 
> maybe a threesome with jicheolhao 
> 
> let me know if y'all want to see that shit rkfn


	10. Chapter 10

jihoon cracks an eye open, the sunlight shining through the tiny space of the curtain. he mentally curses at the sun, like out of all places, the sunlight decided to land directly onto his eye, so yeah great.

he didn't even register that there were arms around his waist, he also didn't register the warm body pressed against his back, so he sat up abruptly, his head bumping to the other's chin whom lets out a disgruntled noise.

jihoon whips his head around, smiling at the sight of a sleepy xu minghao that was rubbing his chin.

“sorry.”

he mumbled, voice rough from sleep and leaned in to peck his chin, and myungho smiled at that, pulling jihoon back down and squeezing his waist and he pecks his lips, eyes still closed.

“mornin'.”  
minghao kisses his forehead, hugging him tightly, jihoon insinctively hugging him back.

minghao buried his nose in jihoon's hair, basking in the scent of the strawberry shampoo jihoon uses.

“are you hungry?”

minghao asks, caressing jihoon's nape, and the shorter male lets out an affirmative hum, minghao squeezes his body again before letting go and sitting up, jihoon unmistakingly missing the warmth.

“we should go get changed, we haven't changed since last night.”

jihoon smiles, sitting up and latched himself onto minghao's back, who smiles in return, reaching back to pat jihoon's head.

“and who's fault is that?”

“what?”

“you were the one who kissed me.”

“hey, you pulled me down.”

“i was supposed to clean your wound but you—”

minghao tilts his head back, shutting jihoon up with a peck, and the said male turned bright red.

jihoon wraps his arms around minghao, leaning over his shoulder to peck minghao as well, who giggled and flips their position, jihoon now on the bed and minghao attacks his sides, jihoon throwing fits of giggles and kicks that made minghao want to melt into a puddle.

jihoon cups the male's face again, pecking him and hugging him tightly.

“go cook me food, pheasant.”

minghao fakes a scowl, poking jihoon's sides and jihoon smiled at him, leaning over again and landing a kiss on his lips, this time it lingered on longer before jihoon pulls away.

“go clean up, i'll cook you food.”

minghao ushered him, and jihoon obeys, but not before stealing a kiss before bolting out of the male's room and into his.

he closes the door behind him, a stupid smile plastered on his face and he remembers that he's got no clothes, and he also forgot to text chanyeol, and he also don't know where his phone is.

jihoon groaned and makes his way to mingyu's room.  
he wasn't even careful when he kicks the door open, but mingyu was a heavy sleeper, so jihoon just climbs onto the bed and starts to shake him awake.

“mingyu, mingyu, mingyu.”

jihoon watches as the male stirs in his sleep, his hands rubbing at his eyes before closing them again.

“what?”

he asks, voice gravelly from sleep and it shouldn't have affected jihoon but it did.

“clothes.”

mingyu hums, lazily pointing over to the closet and jihoon smiles, patting his head lightly before making his way towards the male's closet, opening it and grabbing a hoodie and sweatpants.

jihoon could tell that mingyu was getting ready to wake up as he was rubbing at his face.

jihoon walked over, pecking him on the lips, and he watches in amusement when mingyu's eyes shot wide open.

“thank you~”  
he smiles, pecking him again, but mingyu was too shocked to move, and jihoon bolts out of the room, and into the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

“oi, have y'all seen my phone?”  
jihoon says the second he walks into the kitchen, drying his hair with a towel and ignores the way jeonghan coos at him. 

some were staring at minghao, who was blissfully cooking in the kitchen, it was also odd that he didn't tell anyone to shut up when the others kept on bugging him about the food.

it was unusual, but no one was complaining.

he sits next to mingyu, who was looking at him and jihoon just smiles.

“my clothes are too big for you.”

“that's the point, i like it big.”

jihoon winks at him, and mingyu scoffs to hide the apparent blush on his cheeks, everyone else heard, and some were red as a tomato, but some were laughing, including minghao, who was audibly laughing as he finishes up the food, bringing it to the table and jihoon find it so normal that they all cheered happily.

midway through eating, jihoon furrows his eyebrows.

“where's my phone?”

“oh yah, here.”  
seungcheol tosses his phone at him, and he barely catches it. he throws a glare at seungcheol who just smiled at him.

he texted chanyeol, smiling at his phone when the male threw dad jokes at him, and this didn't go unnoticed.

“who's that?”  
soonyoung said as he chewed on his food, mingyu and minghao were on either side of him, and jihoon was thankful that they didn't try to peek at his messages, but he would be even more thankful if they didn't bore holes to the side of his head.

“chanyeol.”

“who.”

“that tall and attractive guy you all saw at the bar, i was staying at his place.”

everyone has to stop themselves from scoffing at the 'attractive' part, and jihoon smiles to himself because of that.

“i highly doubt he's more attractive than me.”  
jisoo said, maybe stabbing his food a little too hard.

“he isn't.”

jihoon shamelessly said, and he could hear the smile in jisoo's voice when he speaks again.

“really?”

“yeah, but he's still attractive.”

when he smiled at his phone due to chanyeol ranting about the girl he slept with last night, soonyoung reached over and snatched his phone away, jihoon looking up and tilting his head to the side, but the other male didn't do so much but twitch.

jihoon was adorable, but no matter adorable he may be, he had to keep strong, so he shoved the male down his pocket, and jihoon smiles at him.

“eat the food, ji.”

“also, can one of you guys drive me to his place later? i have to pick up my shit.”

“you wish.”

seungcheol scoffs, and jihoon rests his chin on his palm in amusement.

“do you want me to go there alone?”

“no!”  
all of them chorused, jihoon jumping slightly in his seat.

“i'll drive you.”  
wonwoo says, and jihoon mutters a small 'thanks' before finishing his food.

but despite the smile on his face, he can't help but think about when they're going to talk to him about the time he ran away.

maybe soon they will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need ideas pls


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "were you..."  
> jihoon tip toes, leaning closer to wonwoo.  
> "jealous?"
> 
> the taller male stays silent, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart and he gulps heavily, jihoon following the movement of his adam's apple.
> 
> "why are you not talking? no, tell me. i _really_ don't know."  
> wonwoo can hear the sarcasm in his voice and he narrows his eyes at him, escaping the male as he calms his heart down.

jihoon had to run away from the dorm as some of the members are actively trying to keep him there, insisting that _they_ will go pick up his stuff. jihoon declined, before bolting out of the door and entering the car where wonwoo was waiting.

in the middle of the car ride, wonwoo following the directions on the gps, jihoon fished his phone from his pocket.

"hey, chanyeol."

wonwoo briefly glances at him, huffing before diverting his attention to the road.

"yes, we're almost there."

wonwoo could see jihoon smile from the side of his eye, his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"no, you don't have to come out, i'll come inside."

wonwoo snaps his head towards jihoon, wide eyed, before turning back to the road.

"no."  
he says bluntly, eyebrows furrowing, and jihoon raises an eyebrow.

"what?"

"make him go down, or i'll go up there myself and get your things."

"wonu, i stayed in his house."

"still."

"i slept in his room!"

wonwoo pulls over, the gps robotic voice uttering out that they have reached their destination, and wonwoo looks at jihoon, dumbfounded.

"you- _what?_ "

"i slept in his room, he's a good guy, and he already has a boyfriend!"

"and his boyfriend is okay with you sleeping in the same room as him?"

"he slept on the couch!"

"jihoon, that doesn't-"

the shorter male leans over, shutting the male up with a peck, and when he pulled back, jeon wonwoo was staring at him, suddenly going mute.

"you should just come with me."

jihoon squeezes his hand, pecking him on the lips again before running out of the car, walking up to chanyeol's doorstep and he could hear wonwoo's rigid steps following him after.

he rings the doorbell three times in a row, he could hear shuffling from behind the door before the said door swings open, revealing chanyeol-except he had no shirt on.

his hair was also messy, and sweat was trickling down his body, and wonwoo was tempted to rip his shirt off to show the taller and not so handsome guy (sure he isn't) that he, too also has a six pack.

wonwoo shifted his gaze to jihoon, who was fucking _staring_ , and he wraps an arm around the male's waist protectively, bringing him closer.

"yeah, we're here to-"

"yeah, i know, come in."

wonwoo wants to punch him.

jihoon immediately sprung upstairs, chanyeol jumped up from the couch and ran after him as well, wonwoo following the taller.

when they got up, jihoon was already in the room, chanyeol was staring at him intently and wonwoo notices.

"why did you come along?''

wonwoo had to stop himself from scoffing, but he narrowed his eyes at the male.  
"he wanted me to come."

chanyeol groans, wonwoo watches as his eyes widened when jihoon grabbed the handle of the closet, chanyeol rushing to him by the speed of light, tackling him to the ground.

wonwoo rushes over, taking him off of jihoon.

"what the fuck, dude!"

wonwoo says to gritted teeth.  
"jihoon are you oka-"

he stares in confusion when jihoon starts to laugh, chanyeol looking defeated on the side.

" _oh my fuck-_ "

jihoon snorts, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was so confused, he would've been adoring how cute the male looked.

" _closet- baek- _"  
more strings of laughter erupted from the smaller, whom kept pointing at the closet, and wonwoo rushes, opening it before chanyeol could stop him.__

__"_ what the fuck? _"__

__a familiar male with blue hair looks at him, looking equally dumbfounded when their eyes met._ _

__"wonwoo?"_ _

__"baekhyun?"_ _

__they said in unison, and wonwoo's gears start working, finally getting the situation._ _

__" _jesus christ-_ "_ _

__chanyeol looks at between the two of them, jihoon's laughter still heard as he dies on the floor._ _

__"you- know each other?"_ _

__"yes, babe, this is wonwoo, met him by chance when he threw me a toilet paper over the bathroom wall, then i befriended him."_ _

__the three just stood there in silence, jihoon _still_ laughing in the background, before they begin to crack up as well_ _

"jesus,"  
jihoon watches as wonwoo was carrying the bags to the car, refusing to let jihoon carry anything and the shorter watches as wonwoo effortlessly shoves his things in the trunk.

"there, now—"  
wonwoo pauses when he sees jihoon staring at him with a smirk plastered on his face, wonwoo gulps, he knows that look.  
"i—what?"

"what was that, earlier in there?"  
jihoon walks towards the male, wonwoo insinctively walking backwards as jihoon gets closer to him.

"why were you angry earlier?"  
wonwoo's heart was racing as jihoon is not stopping, he continues to walk backwards.

"did you not like the way he was nice to me?"  
wonwoo's back hits the wall, jihoon's hands slamming on the said wall, looking up at wonwoo with that mischievous glint in his eyes, wonwoo curses in his mind.

"were you..."  
jihoon tip toes, leaning closer to wonwoo.  
"jealous?"

the taller male stays silent, trying to ignore the fast beating of his heart and he gulps heavily, jihoon following the movement of his adam's apple.

"why are you not talking? no, tell me. i _really_ don't know."  
wonwoo can hear the sarcasm in his voice and he narrows his eyes at him, escaping the male as he calms his heart down.

"get in."  
his voice shakes and he could feel jihoon's gaze on the back of his head.

"okay,"  
he could hear the smile in his voice, he was about to enter the driver's seat when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

he didn't even have time to process it when he feels himself get pulled down, a hand was on his nape and his lips were pressed against another.

as soon as it started, jihoon pulled away, the smirk still on his face.

wonwoo huffs, placing his hand on both of jihoon's cheeks as he leans down and presses their lips again, the shorter male's eyes fluttering shut.

"anyways, wanna have sex in the back seat?"

_"no."_

wonwoo rasps out, heart fluttering at the way jihoon laughs heartily. 

"did you just turn me down?"

"trust me, im _very_ tempted, but everyone uses this car jihoon, plus, the experience would be better if we do it on a bed."

"cool, now drive."  
jihoon smiles and pushes him lightly, wonwoo chuckles as he gets in the driver's seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall, please give me ideas because i really have no idea wtf to do anymore


	12. Chapter 12

wonwoo pushed the door to his room open, closing it and pushing jihoon against it, kissing him hungrily as his hands roam the shorter's body.

jihoon finds his fingers tangling themselves in wonwoo's hair, pulling it back as he gasps for air. the taller shoves a knee between jihoon's legs, hands reaching the hem of jihoon's shirt, pulling it off of the male, exposing his milky skin.

jihoon starts to grind himself on wonwoo's thigh, itching for friction. he moans when lips attaches themselves to his neck, licking and sucking until there was a mark, before moving down to mark more of his body—collarbones, chest—.

“fucking shit,”  
jihoon groans out, frustrated when wonwoo still isn't fingering him open by now.

“wonwoo, you bitch, just—”  
he yelps when the said male nips on his nipple, licking and sucking at the sensitive bud before moving to the other one. jihoon still grinding himself on wonwoo's thigh.

“wonwoo, _please,_ ”  
jihoon cries out, hands reaching down to palm at the male's boner, who groaned in return.

“well, this is neat,”  
they hear a familiar voice say from behind them, both males whip their head around, the male was sat atop the bed, looking at them with amusement, erection present through his sweatpants.

“mingyu,”  
jihoon moans out, wonwoo smirks at the taller male, who winked in return, standing up and walking towards them as he slips his shirt off himself.

“none of you even noticed my presence, im hurt.”  
mingyu looks at both of the males, wonwoo slips out of there, leaving mingyu with jihoon.

“though, the sight of you needy for a cock, is arguably the hottest thing I've ever seen.”

mingyu grins at jihoon, leaning foreward with his hands pressed against the wall, caging jihoon in who was looking up at him desperately.

“wanna feel my cock in you, jihoon?”

jihoon mewls, grabbing mingyu by the neck and pulling him down, their lips collide sloppily, their tongues and teeth where here and there, mingyu cups the curves of jihoon's ass firmly.

mingyu pulls away slightly, jihoon's raises his leg up to mingyu's hips, who was nipping at his lower lip.

the taller grinds onto jihoon, his hand grasping jihoon's thigh as he dry humps him.

jihoon was whimpering at this point, his and mingyu's foreheads were pressed against each other as the taller continues to grind onto him like an animal.

“mingyu~”  
jihoon moans out, the taller male groaned and grabbed his other thigh, wrapping both of them around his waist as he proceeded to carry jihoon to the bed, laying him down.

the second jihoon was dropped on the bed, both his hands were hoisted up by wonwoo, jihoon let him, not knowing what he was doing until he saw the male cuffing him to the bed.

it's not that he minded, he was just surprised.

“w-where did you—”

wonwoo leaned forward, pressing a kiss onto his lips, making jihoon shut his eyes.

when the male did, a black blindfold was suddenly tied onto his eyes, covering them, depriving him of sight.

once again, a pair of lips attached themselves to the skin behind jihoon's ear, marking the patch of skin.

“hyung, if it hurts, tell us, okay?”

he hears mingyu's voice whisper to his ear, nibbling on it and jihoon didn't do so much so as nod a bit.

“use your words, baby.”

he hears wonwoo say, and he licks his lips.

“okay, i'll tell you if it hurts.”  
he says reassuringly.

wonwoo and mingyu exchanged knowing looks, the older of the two pulled a box from underneath the bed, placing it on the bedside.

jihoon hears a bottle cap opening, proceeded by sounds of something squirting out of said bottle.

it didn't take too long before a cold finger pressed against his hole, jihoon gasping at the coldness of it, allowing his skin to get used to it.

as mingyu kissed him—he knows it was mingyu due to the coffee taste of the lips—three fingers were shoved up his ass, it stung a bit but he found himself moaning against mingyu's lips as wonwoo's fingers prepared him thoroughly.

when the fingers pulled out with a pop, wonwoo watched in amusement as jihoon's hole clenched around nothing. mingyu pulls back, and was met with a whine, the taller male just smiling and pecking jihoon's lips again.

jihoon suddenly feels something hard against his hole, but he knew it wasn't a dick, it felt way too hard and cold for it to be one, the lack of flesh also gave it out.

jihoon can't help but feel nervous, as he does not know what that is—well, he has an idea of what it could be but he wasn't sure, he can't fucking see.

he didn't even notice that the horns and tail had sprung out until he felt his tail wrap around something—it turned out to be a hand because he felt fingers wrapping around the end of the said tail.

"what the _fuck—_ "

jihoon gasped, his supposed to be question ended with a moan as the object was shoved into him, it was leisurely thrusting into him, bringing a mixture of both pain and pleasure to him.

mingyu feels himself harden as he watches wonwoo thrust the dildo into jihoon, the smaller male whining and writhing with pleasure, his tongue even lolling out occasionally.

at one point, the object stops moving, it was left in his ass, jihoon was in the middle of wondering what's happening when he felt cold hands on his ass.  
he was suddenly flipped onto his knees, his back arching up, the cuff turned out to be long enough for jihoon to be able to flip over like that.

mingyu slipped the cock ring onto jihoon's member, then reaching a hand over to press the dildo even deeper into the male, hearing whimpers from him.

jihoon groans when he felt his tail being tied to something, about to protest when he felt a wet muscle lick over his hole, just over the object that was fully inserted into him.

mingyu left delicate licks on the male's hole, before finally getting to it, having to spread jihoon's ass cheeks as he buried his face between them, ravishing the male's hole and occasionally sticking his tongue in it, a bit disappointed that he couldn't go deeper because he feel the tip of his tongue against the dildo.

jihoon leans back, pressing his ass against mingyu's face, chasing for more pleasure, his tongue protruding through his lips, before his mouth hung open in pleasure, yelping when mingyu bit his ass cheek before pulling away.

"what the fuck? what are you doing?"  
jihoon groans in annoyance.

"well, jihoon,"

he was about to respond when the thing inside him suddenly started to fucking _vibrate_ , and it wasn't even a faint vibration, it was more of a _'there's a fucking earthquake inside you ass'_ vibration.

"we talked, and we wanted to punish you for being a bitch, feel free to scream if you want, they know."

"what did i even—"

"we haven't fully forgiven you for staying over at that guy's house, hoon. were you looking for another dick to suck while we were gone?"

a hand landed on his ass cheek harshly, earning a hiss from jihoon as he arched his back.

"n-no, i _wasn't_ —"

jihoon gulps, trying to make out a proper sentence.

"i only wanted _you_ so _please_ —"

wonwoo groans, mingyu bit down on his lip, god knows how much they wanna do something more, they wanna do _alot more_ but they knew they had to suppress themselves.

" _i need you._ "

jihoon ends his sentence with a moan, his hips snapping forward when the thing vibrates even more.

"you have to learn your lesson, baby,"

wonwoo shoves the remote down his pocket, both of them stood perfectly balanced despite their visible erections

"now if you don't mind, we'll be seeing ourselves out,"

jihoon feels a peck on his cheek, having to bite his lip to keep himself from being loud, he hears the door opening, then closing, and all he could do what groan in frustration a he cannot climax due to the cock ring mingyu has slipped onto his member.

he uselessly grinds against the sheets as wanton moans falls out from his lips, him not caring even if the neighbors hear it.

he shamelessly lets himself go louder each second, tears brimming his eyes as it started to become painful, he desperately tries to free his tail (as it could be used to remove everything), but fails, and he realizes that he really has to stay there with a mix of pleasure and pain. his frustrations from not being able to come only grew as he continues to hump the sheets, back arching every once in a while.

he lets out a strangled moan when his movements only caused the dildo to go deeper into him, the tip of the toy now pressing against his spot, overcoming him of pleasure, he started to see stars but he couldn't release, causing him to cry, tears staining the blindfold as he silently begged for someone to come and _help_ him.


	13. Chapter 13

jihoon passed out due to exhaustion after the dildo's battery ran out, meaning he was there tied up like that for _hours_ , not to mention the pain of not being able to release, you would understand why he'd pass out.

so when the door swings open, he doesn't hear it, he also doesn't hear the footsteps walking towards him.

when the door slams shut, he jolts awake, mouth hanging open to say something but nothing comes out.

when someone leans close to him, he recognizes the smell.

“soonyoung, it hurts.”  
he sobs out, voice coming out raspy and wavery.

all the handcuffs, ties and blindfold comes off all at once, jihoon looking up at soonyoung who was looking at him softly, “you okay?” the male said.

jihoon removes the cockring, throwing it across the room as he feels himself release, sighing out in relief.

“no, everything hurts.” jihoon mumbles, circling his arms around soonyoung’s torso, who in return, lifted him up.

“let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” he rubs jihoon’s back soothingly, pressing a kiss on the male’s forehead before making his way to the bathroom.

✨✨

when jihoon wakes up, there’s a faint pain on his body, he struggles to sit down, lookin around the room as he remembers everything from the night before.

he clears his throat, adjusting his pajamas so he doesn’t trip over them while walking.

when jihoon steps into the living room, he doesn’t understand why everyone is looking at him like as if they’ve seen a ghost.

“what?”  
he rasps out, scratching his neck in the process.

“jihoon your hair—“

“my hair?”

he takes his phone out, going to his phone camera.  
he freezes for a millisecond before touching his hair.

“oh.”

he looks at the others with a smile as he does not know how to react.

“given that my hair is now pink, the red of my hair is slowly vanishing, the spell must be wearing off.”

he says non chalantly before walking to the kitchen to get some food.

everyone else sat in silence, exchanging looks from time to time before jihoon comes back to the living room with furrowed brows.

“seungcheol, i need your help.”

the older looked confused for a moment as he sat there and stared at jihoon, who turned around and walked into the kitchen, making him follow.

when he sees jihoon drinking water with his back pressed against the sick, he walks over.

“what did you need help with—“

in a split second, he was harshly tugged down, forcing him to bend his height until he was eye to eye with jihoon, the male’s breath ghosting over his lips.

“jihoon they’ll see,”  
seungcheol said, hesitant, not wanting anyone to walk in and see them like this, but the next words that left jihoon’s lips almost makes his knees weak.

“but _hyung_ i can’t wait any longer, want you to make me feel full.”

he dives in easily, scooping the male up with one arm by the waist, lifting him up to the counter as they make out messily.

the younger pulls seungcheol’s waist closer to him by his legs, grinding his ass on the male’s crotch, earning a groan from the other.

“hey, look, this is really hot and all but we eat here,”  
they both turn to seokmin who was carrying the dirty plates, staring at them with disbelief.

“why don’t you join in seokmin-ah,”  
jihoon moans out when seungcheol starts sucking petals onto his neck, he can make out the forming hard on that was starting to get visible on seokmin’s tight pants, the male was rooted to his spot.

“oh my fucking god—“  
he watches as seungkwan enters the room, carrying a plastic bag full of trash, jihoon just stares right at the two as he moans around seungcheol’s fingers, that were shoved to his mouth earlier.

maybe joining the two won’t be such a bad idea.

✨

maybe having a foursome in the kitchen was a bad idea.

though the actual act happened at the dining table, away from the food, they were now starting to realize how fucked they are.

but that thought was quickly thrown out the window when seungkwan finally releases in jihoon’s mouth, seokmin doing the same, emptying himself in jihoon’s ass.

seungcheol was already beginning to put his clothes on, having fucked jihoon and releasing in his ass two times was enough for him.

when jihoon collapses onto the table, he laid there limply, staring up at the ceiling as he catches his breath, he could hear the other three putting their clothes on.

not long after, he was lifted up by seokmin.

as they were making their way to the bathroom, jihoon could see the other two cleaning everything up.

jihoon stared blankly at nothing the whole time seokmin went to the bathroom, and as he was lowered to the likewarm water of the bath tub, a thought suddenly dawned to him.

_“what do i do after this?”_


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “jihoon, we can’t be late this time.”
> 
> “but i’m really fucking horny.”

jihoon was shoved into the backseat between minghao and seungcheol, soonyoung was driving, and seokmin was sleeping on the passenger’s seat.

jihoon rests his head against his seat, boredom taking over him as many thoughts circulate his head.

if this wasn’t gonna last forever, he might as well make the most of it.

resting his head against seungcheol’s shoulder, who in return, looks over to him for a brief second before turning back to his phone.

jihoon clears his throat.

“you know,”

he starts, having the attention of everyone in the car aside from seokmin, who is basically fucking dead at this point, serves him right for staying up all night to play some video games.

“i’m kind of feeling a bit horny right now.”

seungcheol tensed beside him, minghao chokes on his spit and soonyoung looks at him with wide eyes through the mirror.

“tell me i heard that wrong, you said you were hungry, right?”

jihoon leans backwards, removing his head that was against seungcheol’s shoulder, looking at him dead in the eyes with a cheeky smile.

“no, i said i was horny.”

it was unknown to jihoon how he can say this so confidently, maybe it’s the incubus in him speaking, maybe not.

“jihoon you know we can’t be late for this schedule,”  
soonyoung spoke up, jihoon noting the way his knuckles turn white as he grips the steering wheel tighter, obviously to contain himself.

“I didn’t say that you should pull over though, what i’m saying is i desperately need something up my ass.”

“jihoon no.”

the male turned to look at seungcheol, brows furrowed, pouting when the older shook his head.

“fine, then i’ll do it myself.”

he mumbles, seungcheol about to ask what he meant before jihoon pulls his pants down.

soonyoung and seungcheol looked away, trying to act like as if nothing is happening, minghao is staring at him intently though, he can feel the male’s eyes on him.

when minghao tossed him lube, jihoon looks at him in disbelief, and so did the other two, seungcheol mouthing a _‘what are you doing?!’_ to minghao, to which the chinese only shrugs at.

jihoon tears the packet of lube with his teeth, putting some on his fingers before using the other arm to lift both his legs up.

this position allows full view of what he’s gonna do without having to fully remove his pants, he almost snickers when he catches soonyoung sneaking a glance at him through the mirror, the male looking back to the road when they met eyes.

seungcheol was staring a little too intently out of the window, trying to keep his mind preoccupied as he resists the strong urge to watch jihoon, knowing that it will lead to one thing and another.

minghao was watching jihoon press two fingers against his entrance, sighing at the coldness of the lube. as his fingers inched in, jihoon was whining as he slips the fingers inside himself, letting out a moan when he feels that the entire length of his fingers have been swallowed by his entrance.

seungcheol looks at the male, supposedly to say something but his words get stuck in his throat as he takes in the sight before him.

seungcheol quickly looks away as jihoon sighs in pleasure, jumping slightly when soonyoung pressed the horn so suddenly, but he continues his act.

he can see minghao watching him from his peripheral vision.

he should’ve known what the male would do, but he still jumps when a pair of hands were suddenly on his waist, pushing him down until his head was on seungcheol’s lap, the said male jolting in surprise as he looks at jihoon.

the male’s cheeks were flushed as he moans and writhes in pleasure as minghao shoves his fingers in him knuckles deep, moving his slender fingers rapidly.

seungcheol forces himself to divert his gaze to the window, desperately trying to ignore his rock hard member, the sight of jihoon’s face alone had his dick standing up like it’s going to sing the national anthem.

when minghao removed his fingers, jihoon was about to complain until he heard a zipper, moaning when he realizes what was going to happen.

he feels the tip of minghao’s cock nudging at his entrance, moaning increasing in volume when the male shoves his dick in without a warning.

groaning, minghao rocks his hips forward, him and the male below him moaning in unison.

“shit, you’re fucking tight,”

the male above sighs in pleasure as jihoon clenches around him, he starts to move his hips slowly, jihoon’s mouth hanging open, but he wasn’t satisfied with the pace.

“you’re a fucking dancer, move those hips faster, you virgin.”

with those words, minghao began to thrust into the male with a fast pace, aggravated.

“i am not,”

jihoon moans when a hand comes in contact with his ass cheek.

“a fucking,”

the sound of skin slapping was heard throughout the car.

“virgin.”

there was another slap, jihoon’s ass cheek red from the hits, two hands go down to his bottom, squeezing it firmly before minghao thrusts into the male with incredible speed, chasing the hot cavern.

seungcheol groans when jihoon starts to move up to his dick, his head rocking against it in courtesy of minghao’s merciless thrusting.

“you look so pretty like this, taking in my cock so well, hm? want everyone to see how gorgeous you look with my cock stuffed inside you?”

“im close, hao,”  
the male moans out, feeling the grip on his ass tightening.

“go ahead and cum for me, whore.”

as minghao starts to thrust in more, jihoon feels himself being pressed against a firm chest, a cold hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him off.

“cheol hyung,”  
jihoon moans out, seungcheol sushing him as he continues to jerk the male off.

jihoon lets out a drawn out moan as he releases all over seungcheol’s hand, sighing as he felt minghao releasing his seed inside him before collapsing on top of him, planting a kiss on his nape as he catches his breath.

“yo what the fuck,”

seokmin says in disbelief as he looks at the pile of bodies in the backseat before sighing, going back to sleep with a boner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yalll im so sorry for the updates djejjd my updates are like so far from each other wjndne i was just rlly busy with school shit 🤌


End file.
